Nuestro amor
by Chave-Lpz
Summary: El es un chico busca problemas. Ella una chica buena ¿pueden dos personas tan diferentes llegar a ser amigos, o quizas algo mas? porfa dejen Reviews
1. el comienzo

_**Nuestro amor. Parte 1.**_

_**Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Graig Batlett (a excepción de los que cree)**_

El Mustang 70 entro a considerable velocidad al estacionamiento de Hillwood High haciendo que más de uno voltearan a ver de quien se trataba, el auto se aparco a un lado de una camioneta pick-up que aun tenia a sus pasajeros dentro, el dueño del clásico modelo de deportivo se bajo dejando ver su bien formado físico: alto, aproximadamente 1.80, de piel blanca, los músculos de los brazos y abdomen perfectamente marcados siendo evidenciados por la falta de mangas y lo pegado de su camiseta negra, los rasgos de la cara muy masculinos, unos espectaculares ojos verdes, los dientes blancos perfectamente alineados, carnosos labios, y un arete en la oreja izquierda que junto con el cabello rubio completamente alborotado y la barba de dos días que llevaba le daba ese aire rebelde y varonil que traía locas a todas las niñas de la escuela , se asomo a la ventanilla de la camioneta para poder observar una escena muy usual, al menos para él. Dentro del vehículo había una chica de cabellos negros que no pasaba de los dieciocho años sentada en uno de los asientos y a su lado se encontraba un chico moreno de su misma edad, besándola.

-¡Que quieres viejo!- Grito enfurecido el chico mientras se bajaba de la camioneta y se arreglaba un poco la camisa, igual que el otro era bastante bien parecido pero con la diferencia que este era de un atractivo prolijo al contrario de su compañero, rasgos un poco más finos que el rubio, tez morena, mas alto que él, igualmente de cuerpo atlético y ojos marones.

-Deberías darme las gracias- Respondió el otro sin prestarle atención y sacando un cigarrillo y prendiéndolo.

-¿Gracias por qué? ¿Por arruinarme el buen tiempo que estaba pasando con mi novia? que tu no tengas con quien estar no es mi problema amigo ¿al final tu decidiste terminar con Lila, no?-

-No le hagas caso Arnold, ya sabes que cuando alguien interrumpe a Gerald se pone así- Dijo una femenina voz y el mencionado volteo a ver a la chica que ya se había terminado de arreglarse, toda una belleza, las curvas donde debían estar, ni un gramo de grasa de mas, hermosos ojos marones, blanca, casi pálida, pero eso era parte de su atractivo, de bonita cara con rasgos orientales y sedosa melena negra a media espalda, llevaba una falda corta que dejaban ver sus bien formadas piernas y una blusa no muy escotada, se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, a modo de saludo.

-Hey Pheebs, no hay que hacer esto enfrente de tu novio, no ves que puede darse cuenta de lo que hay entre nosotros- Respondió Arnold acercando mas a la chica a su cuerpo y aventando el humo del tabaco a la cara del moreno.

-Eres hombre muerto Arnold Shortman.

-Te estás haciendo viejo Gerald, cada vez aguantas menos- dijo Arnold con una media sonrisa mientras tiraba la colilla del cigarrillo, soltaba a la chica y le daba unas palmadas en la espalda a su amigo.

-¿Con que viejo ehh, ahora veras lo que es viejo- el chico de cabello negro se abalanzo sobre Arnold y empezó a golpearlo a modo de juego en las costillas, mientras avanzaban al jardín principal de la escuela seguidos muy de cerca por Phoebe; el rubio lanzo un par de patadas que Gerald esquivo con gran facilidad, llegaron donde se encontraban un par de chicas acompañadas por un joven de la misma edad.

-¿Otra vez estos niños jugando?- Pregunto una exuberante adolescente de cabello negro y ojos castaños- ¿No sabía que esto era jardín de niños?- comento atrayendo la atención de ambos 'peleadores'.

-Mira Rhonda no hablemos, que si de niñerías se tratan contigo es más que suficiente- Se excuso rápidamente Gerald.

-Jajaja, seguramente lo interrumpiste en su ardua tarea- el otro hombre era llamativo, no tanto como sus dos compañeros, alto, delgado mas no escuálido, cabello negro, ojos profundos tan cafés que podrían considerarse negros, bonita cara, aunque con una nariz un poco exagerada, y un grandioso sentido del humor.

-Sid, mejor no opines- dijo Gerald.

-Ya basta Gerald, ya me hartaron tus lloriqueos- Le reto una mirada verde, perteneciente a una hermosa cara, cabello rojo por debajo de los hombros y un cuerpo de envidia.

-Mira Lila, que desde que Arnold te dejo te has vuelto una aguafiestas de lo peor.

-Uhhh, eso debió doler ¿no Lila?- Pregunto en tono de burla Sid.

-Cállense los dos.

-Ya, ya, mejor vean lo que viene ahí.

Todos voltearon hacia la dirección dicha, entre los demás estudiantes se distinguía a una jovencita, que igual que ellos ondeaba entre los diecisiete y los dieciocho, pero simplemente era todo lo contrario al grupito de los populares; su vestimenta parecía ser de medio siglo atrás, una horrible blusa blanca, la falda azul recta que le llegaba mas debajo de la rodilla, zapatos negros sin tacón, tal y como los usaban las niñas de la primaria, y un suéter tejido de un azul más oscuro, llevaba el cabello rubio algo enmarañado recogido en una cola alta, a pesar de que su cara era de lindas facciones su piel pálida no le ayudaba mucho, lo único que resaltaba de esa chica eran sus ojos, unas hermosas orbes azules que jamás nadie podría igualar, entre sus brazos llevaba un montón de pesados libros y en su espalda cargaba una mochila que igualmente parecía estar repleta…

-Señoras y señores con ustedes Helga Pataki, la perdedora más grande de esta escuela- anuncio mordazmente Rhonda Lloyd a sus amigos mientras todos reían a carcajadas y Arnold solo esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Bonito suéter- dijo sarcásticamente Lila cuando ella paso a su lado haciendo que se detuviera por un momento.

-¿En serio?- pregunto con ingenuidad Helga.

-Por supuesto- contesto sin cambiar su tono la chica de ojos verdes.

-Gracias- dijo Helga con una sincera sonrisa y continúo su camino dejando a todos muertos de la risa.

-Vaya si hay que ver cada cosa- decía Gerald mientras abrazaba a su novia quien también se burlaba de la que acababa de irse.

-Vieron como se le ilumino la cara cuando Lila le dijo que su suéter era lindo, jajaja, por favor que acaso no tiene un espejo- todos excepto Arnold, volvieron a estallar en carcajadas.

-Bueno, ya vámonos, que un reporte más y mi madre no me dará ni un quinto en un par de semanas- Arnold tomo su mochila y espero a que sus amigos hicieran lo mismo, cuando de pronto se acerco un rubio bastante fornido…

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es Johanssen y compañía- hablo el recién llegado haciendo que Gerald diera un paso al frente

-¿Que pasa Seta, no te vasto con la ultima vez?- pregunto el moreno con aire retador

-Si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú quien termino suplicando perdón- ante el comentario, el chico de cabello negro perdió los estribos y se abalanzó contra él, pero alguien lo intercepto poniéndose en medio…

-Vamos, déjalos, no tiene caso- Arnold intentaba calmar a su amigo y lo empujaba hacia donde estaban los demás.

-Si Johanssen, hazle caso a tu amigo, no queremos que luego todos se burlen de ti como la ultima vez- una vez más el chico se intento zafar de su compañero, pero Arnold simplemente puso más fuerza…- Lastima que los demás aun crean que eres machito, lo que no saben es que eres un cobarde y digo lástima porque tu novia esta de muy buen ver- uno de los brazos del rubio tomo a una desprevenida Phoebe y la atrajo hacia él.

-¡Suéltame animal!- grito Phoebe.

-A ella no la toques- lo último que sintió el tipo antes de caer al suelo fue un fuerte empujón…

-Eres un estúpido- el rubio que segundos antes había estado en el suelo se dejo ir contra Arnold hasta que los detuvo un árbol, le propino un par de golpes en las costillas hasta que nuevamente lo empujo para crear algo de distancia…

-¡Ya Váyanse!- grito Arnold a sus compañeros, estos tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar y después corrieron arrastrando a Gerald adentro de la escuela, ya que él quería quedarse a ayudar a su amigo.

Mientras la pelea seguía en el jardín, el rubio lanzo un par de golpes hacia la cara de Arnold, quien solamente pudo esquivar uno, y se sintió un poco aturdido por el puñetazo que lo alcanzo haciendo que empezara a sangrar de la boca ante esto se puso furioso y le saco el aire a Seta de un rodillazo, haciéndolo tambalear, para luego de un golpe derribarlo, y darle un par de patadas mientras estaba en el suelo, puso una rodilla en el piso y lo agarro del cuello de la camisa alzándole la cara.

-No te vuelvas a meter con nosotros entendiste- pero el rubio solo le escupió en la cara –Ahora veras…- Arnold una vez más le dio un par de golpes en la cara dejándolo en el suelo, tomo su mochila mientras se secaba la sangre de la boca y antes de que pusiera un pie dentro del edificio de la escuela escucho que alguien lo llamaba.

-Señor Shortman, sería tan amable de acompañarme a mi oficina un momento- ahí estaba el director Winter, rodó los ojos enfadado y siguió al profesor por un camino que él conocía bastante bien, al llegar a la oficina el hombre mayor se sentó en su escritorio, mientras que el chico se quedo parado junto a la puerta- Siéntate por favor, lo que tengo que decirte es algo delicado.

-Profesor juro que esta vez yo no empecé la pelea…- la explicación fue cortada por una seña del director.

-No es por eso por lo que te traje, bueno no completamente- antes de que Arnold dijera algo más, saco debajo de su escritorio unos envases de cerveza- Y aun hay más de donde salieron estos, ayer por la noche hubo alumnos tomando en la escuela.

-Perdón que le pregunte pero ¿Esto que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Que los guardias escucharon el motor de un Mustang 70 y creo que este encendedor con las iniciales A. S. que todo mundo te ha visto usar es prueba suficiente- explico pacientemente mientras le enseñaba el artefacto.

-¿Me va a expulsar?

-¿Y tenerte el próximo año, no, por esta vez no, pero digamos que vas a hacer un programa especial para que puedas graduarte- el chico lo miro retadoramente y dio un bufido- Así me gusta, dispuesto a cooperar… primero que nada, nada de peleas; segundo, vendrás todas las tardes a limpiar la escuela; tercero, ayudaras en el programa de tutorías, y por ultimo participaras en el proyecto de Teatro de la señorita Brooks.

-¿Se refiere a la estúpida obra de primavera?

-Exactamente, bueno, ya que sabes lo que vas a hacer puedes retirarte- el chico maldecía por lo bajo pero antes de que saliera el director le advirtió una cosa -Y Arnold con faltar a una de las cosas que te he dicho te tendremos por aquí el próximo año ¿entendido?

-Afirmativo- y salió de ahí azotando la puerta.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Hola a todos! Aquí me tienen con otra historia, si lo notan las personalidades de nuestros personajes han cambiado pero es para dale sentido a esta historia que es muy especial para mí, también esta basada un poco en una película que vi hace poco.

Espero reviews y que les guste esta historia.

En memoria a Juan López 'Juancito' mi muy querido papá.

A + H 4 ever.


	2. problemas

_**Nuestro amor. Parte 2.**_

Domingo en la mañana, cualquier adolescente esperaría estar en cama hasta pasado el medio día, pero desgraciadamente ese no era el plan que la madre de Arnold tenía para él, una señora que pasaba de los cuarenta se encontraba bastante atareada en la cocina de su casa, el cabello castaño a la altura de los hombros, la piel blanca y la casi nula flacidez de su cuerpo daba a notar que en sus años de juventud Stella debió de haber sido extremadamente bella…

-¡Arnold, baja ya!- grito hacia las escaleras y después volvió a su trabajo en la cocina, momentos después apareció el chico mencionado vestido diferente a como lo haría normalmente, una camisa azul de manga corta con un par de botones desabrochados, zapatos y pantalón de vestir negro además de que estaba perfectamente afeitado- Vaya que diferencia, te ves mucho más guapo así- dijo su madre mientras lo veía de arriba abajo- Aunque solo falto que te peinaras un poco- intento acercarse a su cabellera pero el simplemente dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¡No lo toques, es lo único que me hace ser yo vistiendo este disfraz!- se paso una mano por su rubia melena y le dirigió un gesto de enfado a su madre- No sé porque insistes que vaya a la iglesia, sabes lo que pienso al respecto.

-Y tú sabes que opino que un poco de fe no te haría nada mal, anda desayuna rápido para irnos, que si no llegaremos tarde- puso un plato de huevos y un vaso de jugo frente a él. Empezó a comer de mala gana…

-Además creo que voy a enfermarme, no me siento bien, estoy un poco mareado.

-Bien, le hablare a tu padre para que venga a verte- solo recibió una dura mirada por parte de su hijo.

-Ya casi termino, podemos irnos- dice enojado.

-Deberías parar esa pelea que tienes con él, después de todo necesitas un padre Arnold- el la ignoro completamente y termino de desayunar, después tomo las llaves y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Vas a ir o no?- salió dejando la puerta abierta Stella solo suspiro tomo su bolso y salió detrás de su hijo. Ambos subieron al Mustang y salieron rumbo a la iglesia…

La iglesia local era extremadamente bella, una increíble construcción barroca color blanco con grandes vitrales y hermosos jardines que la rodeaban, Arnold estaciono el auto cerca de la entrada, se bajo y espero a su madre, ambos caminaron hasta que Stella se encontró con un par de amigas y empezó a platicar con ellas, el chico fastidiado se fue debajo de la sombra de un árbol observando su alrededor sus amigos estaban ahí, igualmente que el obligados, los delataba su cara de fastidio, a todos menos a Gerald que siempre daba ese aspecto de niño bueno cuando le convenía, en especial ahora que estaba frente a los padres de su novia, vio como su amigo dio por terminada la plática con un apretón de manos a su suegro, un beso en la mejilla a su suegra y una 'inocente' sonrisa dirigida a ambos y luego se dirigió hacia el…

-Vamos, Sid esta atrás de la iglesia- los dos caminaron cuidando pasar desapercibidos y llegaron con Sid.

-¿Otra vez haciéndola de puro y casto?- pregunto el chico de cabello negro mientras les ofrecía un cigarrillo ambos lo aceptaron y prendieron de inmediato.

-Ya sabes, hay que quedar bien con la familia, aunque si supieran como es su hija- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente- No creo que les gustaría saber lo que hacemos a solas- sonrió burlonamente mientras le daba otro toque a su cigarro.

-¿No puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea eso?- pregunto Arnold observando al cielo.

-Ya te dije que no es mi culpa que no tengas con quien… por cierto hombre, gracias por lo del otro día, te debo una- Gerald le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

-Olvídalo, no fue nada.

-¿Nada? por culpa del bastardo de Seta tienes que pasar todos los sábados intentando que un grupo de retrasados intente aprender cuanto es dos más dos, y lo peor es que se te terminaron las tardes de no hacer nada porque tienes que ir a limpiar la estúpida escuela ¿Qué no se supone que hay gente que es pagada para eso?- Sid se veía claramente afectado por la condición de su amigo.

-Genio, creo que por eso se le llaman castigos- dijo ariscamente Gerald ante la risa controlada de Arnold.

-Vaya ¿por qué no me sorprende?- una voz se escucho a sus espaldas, y los tres rápidamente tiraron los cigarrillos y pusieron un pie encima de ellos- Pero si son los señores Arnold, Gerald y Sid ¿Qué no deberían estar adentro?- los tres voltearon y vieron a un hombre vestido perfectamente en un traje gris, de la misma altura que los tres, cabello castaño con canas y sus ojos igualmente en castaños tras unas gafas de aumento, en uno de sus brazos colgaba una sotana.

-Reverendo Pataki- Gerald dio un paso al frente- Lo estábamos esperando- el mencionado solo alzo una ceja intrigado.

-Pues aquí estoy ¿para qué me buscaban?

-Solo queríamos ofrecerle nuestra ayuda, ya sabe, si después de misa se le ofrece algo…- una vez más volvió a poner su inocente sonrisa.

-Pues ahora que lo menciona señor Johanssen, me caería bien un poco de ayuda, lo espero después de misa en mi oficina y ahí le diré que hacer.

-Ahí estaremos señor.

-No, solo necesito una persona- los ojos del chico se abrieron a un mas mientras los otros dos chicos intentaban contener la risa- Bien, vamos, que se nos hace tarde- el Reverendo camino dejando a los tres adolescentes quienes al ver la lejanía del adulto estallaron a carcajadas, al menos dos de ellos…

-Un plan perfecto 'San Gerald'- dijo Arnold con sorna.

-Cállate ya- los tres emprendieron el camino y al entrar a la iglesia cada uno se sentó donde le correspondía, Sid en las últimas filas junto a sus padres; Gerald en la primera fila con sus padres, su novia y los padres de ella y Arnold en una de las filas de en medio junto a su madre…

La misa empezó, tal y como Arnold lo recordaba, transcurría de igual forma cada domingo: el Reverendo en el altar hablaba y hablaba acerca de la fe, Jesús, Dios y otras cosas que a él realmente no le interesaban, el coro a un lado, Gerald fingiendo prestar atención al igual que Phoebe, Rhonda simplemente guardando silencio, Sid seguramente pensando en lo que harían después de que acabara, y Lila como desde hace un par de meses que terminaron volteándolo a ver en un par de ocasiones. Dio un largo suspiro y volteo hacia el techo, seguramente ahí encontraría algo más interesante, nuevamente bajo la vista y vio la hora en su reloj, no faltaba mucho para que terminara así que intento poner un poco de atención al final…

-…Por eso pido hermanos que le pidamos a nuestro Señor, que ayude a algunos de nuestros jóvenes a volver al camino del bien y de la verdad- ante la plegaria del Reverendo el chico se acomodo en su asiento, por fin terminaría el calvario, solo faltaba que el coro cantara una vez mas y sería libre.

La música empezó a sonar y con ellas varias voces se mezclaron, Arnold volteo a la fila de a lado encontrándose con la mirada de Lila quien evidentemente tampoco quería estar ahí, esta rodó los ojos y volteó hacia el coro, su ex novio hizo lo mismo pidiendo al poder supremo, si es que realmente existía, que acabara ya la misa. Examinó al coro, respetables personas de la comunidad cantando al unísono, pero hubo un momento en el que solo una voz se escucho; se trataba de Helga Pataki, la hija del Reverendo, inconscientemente el chico clavo su mirada en ella empezando a analizarla cuando un par de ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada, al instante se sintió sorprendido, no es que nunca la hubiera visto, pero jamás le había puesto atención, cantaba magníficamente, era bastante bonita, tal vez si se arreglara de otra forma captaría bastantes miradas, la chica desvió la mirada y Arnold se movió incomodo en su asiento pero sin apartar su vista de ella, una vez mas y sin desconcentrarse en una sola nota Helga volteo la cara y sus ojos volvieron a toparse con un par de orbes verdes; Lila que igualmente estaba viendo el coro, giro la cabeza en dirección de lo que observaba la hija del Reverendo curiosa por lo que ella estaba viendo, pero al percatarse que era Arnold y que además este le respondía la mirada a la perdedora de Pataki, cambio su mueca a una de enfado, una vez más observo a Helga y rodó los ojos…

La canción termino, el Reverendo dio la bendición y Arnold salió de su ensimismamiento, noto que una mano lo llamaba desde la entrada y se reunió con sus amigos en las escaleras de la entrada de la iglesia…

-Bien, por fin se termino el infierno- dijo Gerald con una sonrisa- ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

-Creo señor Johanssen, que usted ira a limpiar algunos crucifijos- ordeno la voz del Reverendo Pataki a sus espaldas y camino hacia sus oficinas la mueca del chico cambio por una de fastidio haciendo que los demás rieran por lo bajo.

-Enseguida voy Reverendo- contestó casi gritando a causa de la distancia- Bueno mejor nos vemos a las siete en el mismo lugar de siempre, pero por ti preciosa paso un par de horas antes- le dirigió una mirada a su novia y le dio un profundo beso como dándole a entender lo que harían y después volvió su cara de mal humor y camino por donde minutos antes había caminado el Reverendo, todos lo vieron alejarse sin poder contener la risa.

-Bueno, yo igual me retiro, tengo que llevar a mi madre a casa, nos vemos al rato- Arnold se alejo y busco a su mamá entre la gente luego ambos se subieron al carro y salieron rumbo a su casa.

**0o0o0o0**

Eran pasadas las siete cuando Arnold bajo las escaleras de su casa vestido a su gusto, una camisa verde de manga corta que combinaba con sus ojos, unos pantalones jeans, zapatos deportivos y una chamarra café.

-¡Ya me voy mamá, se me hace tarde!- grito, mientras buscaba sus llaves.

-¡Cuídate, y no llegues muy tarde!- respondió su madre desde arriba.

-Claro- dijo recogiendo las llaves del suelo y salió de su casa.

Subió a su auto, encendió el motor y salió a toda velocidad; cuando llego a donde estaba su destino se enojo porque no había lugar para aparcar, así que manejo un par de calles más encontrando espacio cerca de un callejón, apagó su auto y bajo de él cerrándolo bien, dio la media vuelta para dirigirse al lugar acordado cuando se topo con alguien…

-¿Qué quieres Seta?- le dio una mirada desafiante y se irguió totalmente sin quitarle la vista…

-Nada, solo que esta vez vas a ser tú quien termine en el suelo- dijo el rubio y al instante se lanzo a golpearlo…

Arnold instintivamente se hizo para atrás pero alguien detuvo su paso, se volteo para encontrarse con un corpulento sujeto pelirrojo, supo lo que vendría después… Intento esquivar el golpe que le acababan de lanzar pero jamás se espero que alguien más lo agarrara por la espalda, el puño se estampo directo en su rostro, forcejeo con quien lo tenía sujeto pero el pelirrojo también fue a agarrarlo, cada uno lo tenía de un brazo, Arnold intentaba con todas sus fuerzas zafarse, pero ambos eran fuertes, lanzo un par de patadas al aire pero sin éxito, como pudieron lo arrastraron al callejón y lo pusieron contra la pared, Seta le dio un par de golpes en la cara haciéndolo sangrar del labio, y al contrario de toda reacción normal, el chico empezó a reírse…

-¿De qué te ríes estúpido?- preguntó furioso el rubio pegándole en el estomago, haciendo que su risa aumentara.

-Nada, me río de lo bastardo y débil que eres, jajaja, necesitas que me agarren para asegurarte de que no te rompa todos tus huesos, eres un cobar…-antes de que pudiera decir algo el rubio frente a él le saco el aire con un rodillazo e inmediatamente después le dio un rodillazo en la cara haciendo que la sangre empezara a correr por el rostro de Arnold…

Uno de los sujetos que lo estaba sosteniendo lo soltó y el otro lo lanzó contra la pared contraria, haciendo que pegara de espaldas y cayera en un montón de escombros, golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza, Arnold reunió todas sus fuerzas y estaba a punto de pararse cuando sintió una patada en las costillas haciéndolo caer nuevamente, y a partir de ahí lo único que pudo sentir fueron patadas en distintas partes del cuerpo, en las costillas, en la espalda, en la cara, en las piernas… sintió un fuerte tirón en la rodilla izquierda y el tiempo detenerse ante tanto dolor… de pronto dejo de sentir los golpes, y sintió como alguno de sus agresores le enterró la rodilla en la espalda para luego sentir que le jalaran el cabello hacia arriba haciendo que su cara se alzara…

-Esto es para que aprendas Shortman, a no meterte, conmigo y dile al Miedoso de Johanseen que cuando quiera saldaremos nuestras cuentas pendientes.

Intento ver al rubio que le había dado aquel mensaje pero tenía la vista nublada y la sangre que caía desde su frente impedía aun más la tarea, una vez más sintió una patada en la cara haciendo que su rostro se volteara en la dirección contraria en la que se encontraba… Seta y los otros dos sujetos que lo acompañaban salieron del callejón, y ahí tirado y sin poder moverse se encontraba Arnold a segundos de quedarse inconsciente…

_**Continuara…**_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Hola! Debido a las amenazas que he recibido ^^ voy a hacer los capítulos de esta historia más rápido. Además de que quiero terminarla pronto, porque tengo una fecha límite para terminarla. Espero que mi Big Sis no se enoje conmigo.

En memoria de Juan López 'Juancito' mi muy querido papá.

A + H 4 ever.


	3. cumpliendo el castigo

_**Nuestro amor. Parte 3.**_

Abrió los ojos lentamente sin poder distinguir nada en especifico, todo lo que veía era borroso y confuso, volvió a cerrar los ojos e intento moverse, pero el dolor que sentía se lo impidió…

-¿Dónde estoy?- escucho a lo lejos el movimiento de varias personas y pudo percibir como se acercaban a él…

-En el hospital- reconoció la preocupada voz de su madre y volvió a abrir los ojos distinguiendo tres figuras humanas mientras recuperaba poco a poco la visibilidad y escucho como se abría la puerta y vislumbro la figura de un hombre alto vestido de blanco…

-¿Qué me paso?- hubo silencio por algunos minutos mientras el recién ingresado revisaba al chico.

-Severas contusiones, fisura del tobillo izquierdo, perdida del estado de alerta, falta de oxigenación y nivel sanguíneo muy bajo al ingresar… en pocas palabras, sufriste varios golpes que no van a tener repercusión mayor a un hematoma, unas cuantas puntadas, vas a traer el pie derecho enyesado un par de semanas, y alguien allá arriba debe de apreciarte porque si hubieres llegado un par de minutos después probablemente no estarías aquí de tanta sangre que perdiste- el doctor revisaba el suero conectado de forma intravenosa y tomaba nota del electrocardiograma- Sí sigues respondiendo igual, mañana te daré de alta y en tres o cuatro días puedes volver a tus actividades normales… Ahora, si me disculpan debo de seguir con mi ronda- así el médico salió dejando a su paciente quien ya había recuperado la visión…

-Hola a todos…- saludo de manera cansada a su madre y dos de sus amigos que estaban ahí, ellos se acercaron y se pusieron a lado de la cama donde se encontraba Arnold.

-Gracias a Dios estas bien, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que hubiera pasado si te hubieran traído un poco más tarde…-

-Pero estoy bien mamá… hombre gracias por traerme- le dijo a Gerald con una sincera sonrisa

-No tienes nada que agradecerme viejo, no fui yo, nosotros nos enteramos cuando ya estabas aquí.

-¿Entonces…?

-No lo sabemos, sea quien sea, quien te haya traído pidió mantenerse en el anonimato- respondió Phoebe.

-Bueno, señora si me disculpa me retiro, amigo vengo mas al rato ¿vienes Pheebs?- pregunto Gerald volteando a ver a su novia.

-No, yo me quedo un poco más- ante su respuesta su novio se encogió de hombros y salió del cuarto -Señora por qué no se va a descansar, ya paso el peligro- dijo dirigiéndose a la madre de su amigo.

-O no, no podría separarme de mi hijo un segundo.

-Vamos mamá, haz lo que te dicen, se ve que has estado aquí toda la noche, tienes la mirada apagada, anda ve a dormir un rato.

-Pero…- dudo un poco.

-Cualquier cosa que pase, yo le habló- dijo Phoebe tratando de convencerla.

-Absolutamente cualquier cosa, por muy diminuta que sea ¿entendido?- ante la insistencia de los adolescentes Stella no pudo decir que no.

-Por supuesto señora.

-Prometo regresar lo más pronto posible- besó la frente de su hijo y le dio una sonrisa… -Cuídalo bien- ahora se dirigió a la amiga de su hijo que solo asintió- Bueno nos vemos en un par de horas- Stella salió del cuarto sin dejar de ver a su hijo…

-Que buen susto nos pegaste- dijo Phoebe mientras se sentaba en la silla a lado de la cama.

-¿Tú también has estado aquí toda la noche?- Arnold pasó uno de sus dedos por la mejilla de Phoebe, ella tomo su mano entre las de ella.

-¿Sabes quién lo hizo?

-…Seta- ella, suspiro y lo vio a los ojos.

-Como lo supuse, por favor no le digas nada a Gerald aun, no quiero que haga nada estúpido y no quiero que tú te vuelvas a meter en problemas como este- él le dio una media sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, no volveré a hacer nada estúpido que ponga en peligro mi vida o el trasero de tu novio- dijo riendo.

-No te rías, tuve mucho miedo.

-¿De qué?- él se volvió a poner serio.

-De perderte tonto, de que mas, no sé qué haría sin ti… mientras no despertabas recordé muchas cosas.

-¿Ah sí?... ¿Cómo cuales?- ella le sonrió melancólicamente.

-Nuestros descubrimientos cuando éramos unos chiquillos de jardín de niños, nuestras aventuras en la primaria, las noches que pasábamos en la casa del árbol preguntándonos que queríamos ser cuando creciéramos, mis nervios al entrar a la preparatoria, y tu como siempre diciéndome que todo estaría bien, que estarías ahí para mi, el discurso de hermano mayor que le diste a Gerald el día que te dije que éramos novios, y hace un par de días que me defendiste del idiota de Seta… Arnold, no sé qué haríamos sin ti, eres uno de mis mejores amigos, eres como un hermano para mí- él le sonrió.

-Y tu eres mi hermana, y siempre voy a estar cuando me necesites…- ella se paro lo besó en la mejilla y después lo abrazo levemente…

**0o0o0o0**

Había pasado una semana, y para su desgracia tenía que volver a la escuela, se bajo de su auto apoyándose solo en un pie, saco su mochila y luego sus muletas una a una, mientras escuchaba una voz a sus espaldas…

-Arnold shortman, como es posible que se te ocurra manejar en ese estado.

-Vamos mujer, el Mustang es automático, no hagas tanto drama- le dio su mochila a Phoebe y ambos caminaron hacia el jardín central donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Hablaron un rato de cualquier cosa y entraron a clases. Durante el transcurso del día todas las miradas se centraron en Arnold cada que pasaba por los pasillos o en la cafetería miles de ojos lo observaban y se escuchaban murmullos a su espalda… Cuando el horario escolar por fin termino suspiro aliviado, ahora sí podría ir a casa y descansar antes de romperle la cara a alguien por hacer preguntas, tomo su mochila y estaba a punto de salir de la escuela cuando una voz familiar lo detuvo…

-Señor Shortman, creo que el gimnasio lo espera- él se volteo para enfrentar la mirada del Director con gesto incrédulo mientras alzaba sus muletas para que las viera…

-Créame que no lo haremos hacer trabajos que requiera mucho esfuerzo físico- el Director se volteo y empezó a caminar, Arnold soltó un bufido y camino tras de él.

Llegaron al gimnasio, donde estaban puestas algunas mesas y algunos jóvenes se encontraban ahí a pesar de haber terminado ya las clases, varios niños que seguramente irían en secundaria también estaban ahí, Arnold alzo la vista y vio la respuesta que buscaba en una manta "Planetas y Estrellas"; se detuvieron hasta pasar la última mesa, donde el Director le mostró un trapeador…

-Lo ves, trabajos simples, nada mas vas a trapear el área del gimnasio donde no estén los del Club de Astronomía- le entrego el trapeador- Por cierto atrase esta semana lo del Club del Teatro, te tienes que presentar hasta el siguiente lunes, pero este sábado tienes que venir a lo de las tutorías, bueno te dejo para que trabajes.

El Director salió y Arnold decidió que mientras más pronto empezara más pronto terminaría así que dejo su mochila y una de sus muletas en las gradas, sacó su CD walkman y empezó su trabajo… Después de una hora de estar ahí decidió echar un vistazo alrededor, sin sorprenderse mucho de lo que veía: móviles de planetas, mapas de constelaciones, laminas de las partes del sol, un par de telescopios, fotos de planetas y galaxias, nada que no hubiera visto antes, simplemente nerds enseñando a futuros nerds, se río para sus adentros del comentario y vio la última mesa… en ella se encontraba Helga Pataki muy metida en su explicación mientras su gran auditorio de más de diez niños escuchaba atentamente las palabras de la chica, intrigado le puso pausa a su música y se acerco un poco a ella… Justo en ese momento vio como dos figuras familiares para el entraban al gimnasio, a lo lejos Gerald imito a Arnold trapeando, para luego reírse burlonamente mientras le pegaba a uno de los planetas de un móvil…

-… Mercurio y Saturno se pueden ver en el oeste, justo después del atardecer en la línea del horizonte si vemos hacia el suroeste- los chicos pasaron al lado de la hija del Reverendo, y al oír la explicación Gerald no pudo desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacerle pasar un mal rato…

-Apuesto que puedes ver ángeles ahí volando alrededor- dijo sarcásticamente mientras Sid sonreía con sorna, y ambos pasaron de largo…

-En realidad, hay cosas que deberían llamarse milagros- los tres chicos dirigieron su vista hacia ella, quien ahora se dirigía a los tres amigos- Einstein dijo una vez, que mientras más estudiaba el universo, mas creía en la existencia de un poder supremo.

-Ah sí, entonces si hay un poder supremo dime una cosa ¿Por qué no te consigue otro suéter? Porque el que tienes simplemente es horrible- pregunto Gerald ácidamente ella lo miro a los ojos y respondió con aire de inocencia.

-Muy fácil, porque está demasiado ocupado buscándote un cerebro- y así volvió a su explicación quitándole la sonrisa de la cara.

-Debes de aceptar que fue muy buena- Sid se reía a lo que Gerald respondió con un golpe en el brazo- Oye tranquilo.

-Cálmate, fue una broma- dijo Arnold con una sonrisa agarrando el brazo de su amigo y sin dejar de ver a Helga…

-Sí, lo que sea, oye viejo, vayámonos de este lugar- tomo la muleta y la mochila de su amigo.

-No puedo, tengo que quedarme.

-Arnold, Winter ya se fue, ya podemos hacer unos cambios- tomo el trapeador de las manos de su amigo y nuevamente volvió a imitarlo- ¿O es que acaso ya te gusto esto?

-Por supuesto que no, pero…

-Vamos, tenemos una nevera llena de cerveza y un par de cajetillas de cigarros- el no contesto- Te esperamos afuera- Gerald y Sid caminaron hacia la salida, Arnold volteo a ver todo el gimnasio y se encontró con la mirada de Helga quien seguramente había oído todo, le desvió la mirada y empezó su camino hacia la salida… Sus amigos lo esperaban en el estacionamiento- Sabríamos que vendrías- Gerald le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y subió a su camioneta junto con Sid, Arnold se subió a su auto y salió tras de ellos…

Llegaron a una casa que ellos sabían bien estaba abandonada, desde hace un par de años ese era el lugar en el que iban a tomar sin que nadie más los observara, ahí ya estaban las chicas: Rhonda, Lila y Phoebe, entraron y ellas los recibieron alegremente, pusieron música y empezó la 'fiesta', los seis tomaban y tomaban, los cigarrillos se iban consumiendo, cuando el alcohol hizo su efecto todos empezaron a mostrarse más desinhibidos, por un lado Phoebe y Gerald cada vez se besaban con más pasión y lujuria, tanto así que acabaron yéndose a un cuarto por un par de horas, Rhonda bailaba sensualmente con Lila sobre la mesa, mientras Sid se las comía con la mirada, y Arnold solo se reía de todo y de nada, cuando la pareja bajo del cuarto claramente desarreglados acordaron que ya era hora de irse…

-¿Quién va a manejar?- pregunto Arnold a Phoebe.

-Yo, no te preocupes no tomé mucho, Rhonda y Sid se vienen con nosotros ¿puedes llevar a Lila?- el asintió y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla…

Los seis subieron a sus respectivos autos y salieron en direcciones opuestas, Arnold ya no estaba tomado, ciertamente con los años de andar tomando sabía que por lo menos a él la ebriedad se le bajaba simplemente con dejar de tomar una hora, pero al contrario, su compañera parecía claramente afectada por la cerveza que había consumido. Cuando llegó frente a la casa de su ex novia detuvo el carro, ella se volteo hacia él y le tomo la cara entre las manos…

-¿Sabes? mis papás no están, si quieres puedes pasar un rato- dijo sensualmente mientras se pegaba mas al chico y ponía su mano en la pierna de Arnold.

-Lila, nada ha cambiado, lo nuestro se acabo- respondió el sin inmutarse.

-Ya lo sé, pero pensé que querrías pasar un buen rato- dijo sensualmente, el la vio fijamente y le dijo seriamente…

-Se termino.

-Eres un idiota, no tengo por qué estar rogándote- enfada lo empujo contra el asiento y salió del auto azotando la puerta tras de ella, y camino a su casa tambaleándose un poco, él espero que entrara a su casa, rodó los ojos, encendió el Mustang y salió rumbo a la suya…

El resto de la semana fue igual, un poco de trabajo después de clases, Gerald y Sid yendo a salvarlo, unos cuantos tragos y un par de insinuaciones mas de Lila. Estaba dormido tan a gusto esa fría mañana de sábado que no quería salir de cama, pero la voz de su madre lo despertó…

-Anda vamos, levántate, arriba ya.

-Sábado, no escuela- contestó sin siquiera abrir los ojos y volteándose hacia el otro lado.

-Eso ya lo sé genio, pero recuerda que debes ir a dar tutorías- su hijo abrió los ojos pesadamente y se sentó en la cama- Bien, te espero abajo- salió del cuarto para que se pudiera arreglar…

Arnold se paro sintiendo el frió del suelo bajo sus pies olvidándose de lo delicado de su tobillo izquierdo dando un mal paso y maldijo al Director veinte mil veces antes de meterse a bañar y veinte mil veces más al salir por haberse olvidado de su pie y por hacerlo ir un sábado a la escuela con semejante frío, pronto se puso una camisa verde, una chaqueta negra y sus inseparables pantalones de mezclilla. Bajo con sus muletas desayuno con su madre, y aun ante la negativa de Stella salió rumbo a la escuela manejando su propio carro. Se estaciono y se dirigió hacia la oficina del Director donde él le explico que irían a una escuela en un pueblo cercano así que debía de abordar el autobús, así lo hizo sin sorprenderse realmente de ver a Helga Pataki ahí, agarro una fila de asientos para el solo y se durmió hasta que llegaron a su destino.

Ya ahí las cosas se complicaron aun mas y es que simplemente no se entendía con su 'alumno' y si a eso le aumentaba la mirada de Helga cuando su estudiante salió de ahí diciendo que todo le parecía una tontería, eran los ingredientes perfectos para el peor día de la semana, así que subió al autobús anhelando llegar a casa, darse un baño y no despertar hasta el día siguiente… Se sentó en la misma fila que había tomado en el viaje de ida, poniéndose sus audífonos, mientras era observado por Helga un par de filas atrás, quien después de un par de minutos de estarlo observando se paro y se sentó a lado de él quien le dirigió una mirada que decía claramente que no la quería ahí, pero ella al parecer no la entendió…

-Hola- saludo amablemente, pero el chico a su lado la ignoro por completo y observo el paisaje por la ventana- ¿No te gustaría comprar boletos para una rifa? el dinero es para comprar nuevas computadoras-dijo entusiasmada pero el chico siguió sin prestarle atención- Veras, te vi hace un rato con Danny y tal vez si cambiaras tu método obtendrías mejores resultados…- aun sin repuesta- ¿Y cómo sigues de tu pie?- ya exasperado, Arnold apago su reproductor y se quito los audífonos.

-¿Sabes? si esta es tu idea de una pequeña y amena platica tus habilidades para socializar necesitan mejorar bastante, además lo que me paso en el pie es problema mío- dijo en tono molesto.

-Y un poco de cortesía no estaría nada mal de tu parte, además tu que sabes, tal vez yo podría ayudarte alguna vez- respondió en el mismo tono dulce con que había saludado.

-¿A sí? ¿Y donde dice eso? ¿En alguno de tus hermosos libros?- preguntó sarcásticamente viendo el ejemplar en las piernas de Helga: "Santa Biblia", ella igualmente lo vio y cerró los ojos unos segundos, y luego le contestó sin exaltarse…

-Por favor no pretendas que me conoces ¿sí?

-Pero te conozco ¿sabes que tomamos las mismas clases desde jardín de niño? Eres Helga Pataki, la hija del Reverendo; en la cafetería te sientas en la fila siete, que todos saben que no es la de los rechazados, sino la del propio exilio; tienes exactamente un suéter, estas en el Club de teatro, haces tutorías los sábados, te juntas con los "populares" chicos de Astronomía, y por diversión los domingos eres parte del coro de la iglesia de tu padre, sin dejar atrás tu ferviente fe en el supremo ¿Te suena familiar?

-Realmente nada que no me hayan dicho antes- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y no te importa lo que la gente diga de ti?- pregunto con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Para nada- se levanto y volvió a su anterior asiento seguida atentamente por la mirada de Arnold, quien después regresó los ojos al frente y confundido volvió a ponerse los audífonos.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Hola a todos mis lectores! Muchas gracias por responder tan bien a mi fic, se que las personalidades de todos están cambiadas pero esa es la idea, esta historia tendrá algunas escenas muy fuertes, como lo sospecharon en este capítulo, por eso se los advierto. Y no se preocupen, esos dos se van a acercar más en los otros capítulos, se los prometo.

Porfa dejen mas Reviews y muchas gracias por los que me han dejado.

A + H 4 ever.


	4. un acuerdo

_**Nuestro amor. Parte 4.**_

Había empezado una nueva semana y con ella de nuevo la tortura, incluso sería más tortuosa que la anterior, ya que aparte de la limpieza después de clases iba a empezar lo de la Obra de primavera, el civic plateado conducido por Sid ingreso a los terrenos de la escuela…

-¿No entiendo cómo es que te pudiste meter en esto?- pregunto el Sid parándose en frente de la puerta principal de la escuela, pero sin dar indicio de querer bajarse.

-Piensa solo un segundo ¿tendrá esto que ver con que haya golpeado al estúpido de Seta y Winter me haya castigado?- pregunto poniendo cara de fastidio mientras abría la puerta.

-O cierto lo olvidaba… pero aun así hermano, pudiste haberle dicho a Winter que te lo cambiara por cualquier otra cosa…- Arnold bajo del auto y sacó sus muletas fulminando con la mirada a su amigo.

-Sabes que, olvídalo, tan solo regresa en dos horas, ni un minuto más- azoto la puerta del carro.

-Hey, tranquilo amigo, mi auto no tiene la culpa, además no creo que sea tan malo, que tal si hacen una obra en la que la protagonista tenga unas magnificas curvas y tu personaje tenga que tirársela.

-Dos horas- volvió a decir Arnold sin siquiera prestar atención al comentario.

El auto salió a toda velocidad y Arnold lo vio alejarse, ahora si no había marcha atrás, así que empezó su camino hacia la escuela. Entro al edificio y camino por sus pasillos en busca del foro de la escuela, si mal no recordaba en alguna ocasión llego a ir ahí, aunque no fue precisamente para representar una obra o ayudar con la escenografía, sino que fue acompañado de Lila y no fueron precisamente a platicar; sonrío ante el recuerdo y finalmente se encontró frente al letrero de "AUDICIONES" puesto en una puerta. Entro y vio a un grupo de estudiantes de varios grados sentados contra la pared en una fila mientras una señora no mayor a los cuarenta años de cabello negro algo canoso largo y una linda cara a pesar de las pequeñas arrugas que se empezaban a formar, estaba frente a ellos y de espaldas a él por lo que no se percato de su presencia…

-La obra de primavera de este año, será un musical situado en Norteamérica de los años 40's…- empezó a explicar con voz soñadora a sus alumnos- Será una historia de chicas misteriosas, un Don Juan que no cree poderse enamorar, y un amor pasional más fuerte que cualquiera en la historia- todos se entusiasmaron ante como la maestra planteo la historia- Y no queda de mas decir que esta magnífica obra fue escrita por nuestra querida compañera Nadine- todos voltearon a verla y ella sonrió tímidamente- Y será musicalizada por Helga Pataki quien ya me dejo escuchar un par de piezas musicales que son simplemente exquisitas… Todo el relato se centra en Landon Thorton, Nadine, si quisieras seguir explican… Señor Shortman, bien dicen más vale tarde que nunca- le dijo la maestra que justamente acababa de voltear, el mencionado solo se encogió de hombros- -Por favor siéntese y únase con nosotros- le pidió la profesora amablemente.

-Como sea- respondió apáticamente, pero sin embargo obedeció y se sentó a un lado de la escritora mientras las miradas de los demás lo seguían, pero el solo se percato de la curiosidad que emanaba una rubia de ojos azules.

-Bien, continuemos…- dijo la maestra Brooks recuperando la atención de todos -Si ven la hoja que les entregue al principio, encontraran los personajes del musical, así que veamos…- analizo a todos los 'actores' que tenía frente a ella- Muy bien, Helga será Marisa, la misteriosa cantante que le roba el corazón a nuestro protagonista- Helga sonrió emocionada, mientras sus compañeros la felicitaban- Sheena será Susan, quien esta enamorada del Don Juan… y finalmente Arnold, será el galán Landon Thorton- todos se quedaron en silencio y Arnold sonrió nerviosamente…

-Vera maestra… ¿Cómo le explico?... Yo no pensaba entrar en escena a menos que fuera de árbol tres o persona caminando- le dijo a la profesora poniendo la sonrisa que sabía ninguna mujer podía resistir sabiendo que así conseguiría que lo quitaran de la obra…

Veinte minutos más tarde, todos los involucrados con un papel estaban sentados en círculo con los libretos en mano…

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta Landon?- pregunto 'Susan' leyendo sus líneas.

-¿Darme cuenta de qué?- respondió Arnold claramente aturdido y sin ningún énfasis.

-De que estamos enamorados- siguió Sheena, pero Arnold tardo unos segundos en encontrar las líneas que seguían para después seguirlas leyendo sin emoción alguna tal e incluso pausándose al leer…

-¿Enamorados, niña… créeme, no querrías… amar a un… tipo como yo.

-Es demasiado tarde Landon, estoy loca por ti, siento tu amor, respiro tu amor, bebo tu amor… ¿Acaso tu no?

-Claro, yo… yo no sé… lo que estoy bebiendo… preciosa… pero si esto… es amor… cantinero sírvame… otra copa- dijo alzando una copa imaginaria ante la furiosa mirada de Nadine quien sentía como se derrumbaba su obra.

-Señor Shortman ¿está haciéndolo mal a propósito?- pregunto la maestra parando la lectura.

-No, me sale naturalmente- respondió con un tono inocente acompañado de una sonrisa de lado y ante la ocurrencia del chico todos rieron…

-Bueno ya, por hoy está bien… continuaremos mañana, y Arnold por favor intenta hacerlo mejor.

Todos los presentes empezaron a salir platicando entusiasmados sobre el proyecto, Arnold se espero un poco y cuando hubieron pocas personas tomo sus muletas y salió rumbo a la entrada donde seguramente ya estaría Sid puesto que ya llevaba quince minutos de retardo, pero que importaba, el podía esperarlo se lo debía por las muchas veces que lo había salvado de una golpiza segura… Llego a la puerta principal y busco con la mirada el auto de su amigo por todo el estacionamiento pero no lo encontró, tal vez se le habría hecho un poco tarde como normalmente le pasaba así que opto por recargarse en la pared a esperarlo mientras veía como los demás se iban… los minutos pasaban y los únicos que quedaban en la escuela eran Nadine, Helga y el, maldijo por lo bajo y observó su reloj nuevamente, media hora tarde, seguramente al estúpido de Sid se le había olvidado que debía ir a recogerlo…

-Ni siquiera empieces a decir que lo vas a hacer mal, eres una gran actriz- escucho como le decía Nadine a Helga, ella solio sonrió.

-Te prometo que daré mi mayor esfuerzo- le contesto sonriente.

-Así me gusta oírte… Bueno Helga, nos vemos mañana- la chica se despidió y salió de ahí caminando, Helga se volteó y miro a su alrededor encontrándose con Arnold y se dirigió hacia él, Arnold al ver que se acercaba puso los ojos en blanco y una mueca de extremo fastidio…

-¿Te mataría intentarlo?- preguntó una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, él se tardo un par de segundos en notar que hablaba acerca de la obra.

-De hecho sí, y soy muy joven para morir- respondió desviando la mirada y pudo sentir como la mirada de ella lo analizaba.

-Veamos… No te gustan las clases, no te importa graduarte… pero te gusta la escuela porque eres sumamente popular y sabes que jamás volverás a estar en la cima otra vez ¿cierto?

-¿Crees que así soy?- la miro retadoramente.

-No lo creo, lo sé, no haces nada porque realmente lo quieras, y te escondes tras tu faceta del niño popular… Ahora si me disculpas…- se dio la media vuelta y camino hacia el último vehículo que estaba aparcado, un Vista Crusier café, Arnold se quedo pensativo unos segundos y al ver la gran probabilidad de quedarse solo llamo de nuevo a la chica mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia ella…

-Hey, Helga…- la aludida se volteo para encontrarse cara a cara con él- ¿Te sientes lo suficientemente cristiana el día de hoy?- le preguntó poniendo cara de alguien que necesitaba desesperadamente ayuda…

Minutos más tarde ambos estaban en el carro, mientras ella encendía el motor el observaba el interior del auto cuando escucho la voz de su acompañante.

-El cinturón por favor- el volteo a verla incrédulo e hizo caso omiso- Si no te lo pones simplemente no voy a mover el carro- Arnold soltó un bufido pero no le quedo más remedio que hacer lo que le pedían y se abrocho el cinturón, Helga sonrió satisfecha y empezó prendió el radio y avanzo, una mueca de disgusto apareció en el rostro de Arnold al escuchar la melodía…

**"**_**Es por ti que veo ríos,  
en donde solo hay asfalto.  
Es por ti que hay océanos,  
en donde solo había charcos."**_

Sin quitar aun la mueca, cambio la estación para encontrar algo más agradable y al encontrarlo sonrió por primera vez desde que estaba con ella…

**"**_**Cuando despiertes un día  
y sientas que no puedes mas.  
Que en el nombre del de arriba  
tu vida van a manejar"**_

Ella no dijo nada y sin avisar si quiera con un solo dedo cambio a la estación en la que ella lo tenía…

"_**Es por ti que no hay cadenas,  
si sigo el ritmo de tus caderas.  
Es por ti que rozo la locura,  
cuando navego por tu cintura."**_

Imitándola y sin avisar el dedo de Arnold cambio de estación.

**"**_**Cuando vayan a pedirte los diezmos a fin de mes  
y la Santa Inquisición te invite a confesar  
por eso amigo tú alza la voz."**_

Un cambio más…

**"**_**Que se escapa de madrugada  
Para colarse por tu ventana"**_

Otro…

**"**_**Y si es verdad que existe un dios  
que trabaje de sol a sol"**_

Así iniciaron una silenciosa lucha…

**"**_**Tus besos la tinta de mis versos…  
Que siempre te cuenta"**_

Esta vez Arnold pulsó firmemente el botón del radio dando entender que no se iba a rendir nunca.

"_**Si no hay pan para los tuyos  
y ves muy gordo al abad.  
Si su virgen viste de oro, desnúdala**_**…"**

Ella empezaba a mover la mano, pero volteo a verlo y dio un largo suspiro…

-Está bien tu ganas- le dijo regresando la mano al volante.

-Gracias es lo que quería que dijeras- sonrió satisfactoriamente mientras se acomodaba en su asiento y escuchaba su canción.

-Cuarenta y dos- el la miro en forma inquisitiva.

-¿Cuarenta y dos, que… ¿Qué quieres decir con cuarenta y dos?

-Numero cuarenta y dos: Se amable con alguien que no te agrade- explico y volvió la vista hacia él un par de segundos, mientras el asentía con la cabeza como si realmente entendiera de lo que ella hablaba- Es una lista de cosas por hacer en la vida…

-Ah ¿Cómo conseguirte una nueva personalidad?- pregunto ácidamente y fijo su vista hacia la ventana…

-Mmm… Pasar un año de Misionera… Hacer un descubrimiento médico…- lo ultimo llamo la atención del chico y regreso la mirada a la conductora.

-Eso es ambicioso- dijo con sinceridad.

-Estar en dos lugares a la vez… Hacerme un tatuaje- ella seguía con su lista…

-¿Y la número uno?- pregunto haciendo que ella se callara un momento…

-Te la diría, pero entonces tendría que matarte- contesto ella inocentemente logrando sacar una media sonrisa a Arnold quien volvió la mirada a la ventana pudiendo distinguir el Civic de Sid a unos pocos metros de ellos…

Todos sus amigos estaban ahí, no sabía qué hacer, no podían verlo con ella… Se acercaban más y más, entonces hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese instante, se agacho de tal forma que los de afuera no pudieran ver quien estaba adentro, ante los bruscos movimientos de su copiloto Helga volteo a ver qué pasaba y noto al grupito popular y entendió todo pero no dijo nada, simplemente siguió manejando; cuando se alejaron lo suficiente (según Arnold) el volvió a su posición normal. Ambos estuvieron en silenció hasta que llegaron a la casa de el, él se bajó y justo cuando le iba a dar las gracias ella arranco dejándolo con la palabra en la boca…

La semana pasó y él se dividía entre sus deberes de limpieza y los ensayos con el grupo de teatro, pero ninguno de los dos se había dirigido la palabra desde ese día sino era que el libreto se los pidiera… El estaba un poco desesperado ya que había intentado de cualquier forma que le quitaran el papel principal pero la maestra no hacía caso, así que ya era un hecho que el día del estreno el sería Landon Thorton así que al llegar a su casa ese viernes hizo lo único que hacía cuando estaba desesperado… Llamar a Phoebe. Un par de horas después ella estaba en su casa con un libreto en las manos ayudándolo a aprenderse sus líneas…

-Vine a ver si estás listo- dijo ella interpretado a Susan.

-Veme bien preciosa, porque para lo único que estoy listo es para hacerte cosas sucias- respondió el tratando de actuar…

-Vamos Landon sabes que no es eso solo lo que quiero…-Phoebe se callo un momento y termino de leer en silencio- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo rayos quieren que te aprendas esta tonteria?- preguntó algo enojada mientras seguía ojeando la obra…

-Oye, yo no lo escribí.

-Eso lo sé, pero vas a ser tu el que haga el ridículo frente a todos, mejor ya deja esto y que se arreglen como puedan, ni siquiera Pacino podría entender estos estúpidos diálogos.

-Vamos Pheebs, sabes que no tengo opción y solo tengo tres semanas para aprendérmelo, necesito que me ayudes- la vio con esa mirada de suplica a la que sabía no se negaría… ella lo miro fijamente.

-Sabes que solo te estoy molestando ¿verdad, por supuesto que te ayudare, y a parte estaré ahí el día del estreno, en primera fila, con mi cámara… y un par de tomates…- le respondió con una divertida sonrisa- Además no es tan malo el guión… creo que podré trabajar con el…

-Gracias…- el igualmente le dirigió una sonrisa sincera- Pero podemos ensayar más tarde tengo que ir al hospital para que me quiten el yeso.

-Por supuesto, es mas yo te llevo.

El lunes en la escuela Arnold caminaba lentamente por los pasillos, ya le habían quitado el yeso, pero aun le dolía apoyar el tobillo, estaba pensando en la obra y sabía que no iba a bastar con la ayuda su mejor amiga para sacar adelante el papel, así que después del timbre espero a que todos se metieran a sus salones para poder interceptar a una persona en especifico, ella estaba de espaldas buscando algo apresuradamente en su casillero pues sabía que se le había hecho tarde, Arnold la observaba hasta que al fin se decidió a hablar…

-Helga- reconoció la voz pero aun así la chica siguió su búsqueda.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Arnold? te conozco desde hace años y jamás eres el primero en venir y saludar, y mucho menos a alguien que no le hablas si no hay algo de por medio…

-Este… Necesito ayuda con mis líneas- por fin encontró lo que buscaba y saco varios libros y cerro su casillero, para voltearlo a verlo.

-¿El gran Arnold Shortman esta pidiéndome ayuda?- preguntó viéndolo seriamente.

-De hecho sí- respondió él con sinceridad, ella asintió y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, orare por ti- paso a un lado de él y empezó a caminar rumbo a su salón y el la empezó a seguir…

-Helga, espera, veras… necesitas ayuda- dijo seguro de sí mismo, ella se paro y se volteo a verlo con una cara de incredulidad…

-Se nota que nunca has pedido ayuda.

-Bien sabes que no- ella pensó un par de segundos su próxima respuesta…

-Solo podría ayudarte si lo que me pides es para un bien común y que no solo tú seas el beneficiado- ella volvió a darle la espalda y empezó a caminar.

-Pero es para un bien común- ella no le hizo caso.- Vamos no creo que Nadine merezca que le arruinen su trabajo- ella inmediatamente se paro y se volvió para encontrarse frente a él mientras Arnold avanzaba lentamente arrastrando levemente su pie… -¿entonces lo harás?... Por favor- nuevamente utilizo su mirada de suplica aunque no estaba seguro de que esta vez le funcionaría, pero al cabo de un par de minutos ella dio su respuesta…

-Está bien… lo haré- el hizo una mueca de satisfacción.

-Gracias- dijo sinceramente –Pero tengo una condición.

-¿Me pides ayuda y además me pones condiciones?

-Pues sí.

-De acuerdo, ¿cuál es?

-Que no te puedes enamorar de mí- ella lo miro con una sonrisa burlona.

-Eso nunca va a pasar.

-Eso espero- dijo en tono serio.

-Excelente, entonces nos vemos en mi casa mañana después de la escuela- ella se alejo aun con la sonrisa burlona en su rostro ¿ella enamorarse de un tipo como él? Jaja, si claro.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Hola a todos! Perdón por la tardanza en actualizar, lo que pasa es que mi internet se fue por dos días. Pero creo que con este capítulo me perdonan, o no jajaja, pero espero que sí. Las canciones que use son: **'Es por ti'** de Complices y **'fiesta pagana' **de Mago de Oz.

Espero mas Reviews y muchas gracias por los que me han dejado.

En memoria de Juan López 'Juancito' mi muy querido papá.

A + H 4 ever.


	5. mas que actuacion

_**Nuestro amor. Parte 5.**_

-¿Perdón?... ¿Me estás diciendo que Arnold Shortman va a venir?- ella solo asintió con la cabeza- Ese chico no me agrada nada, es peligroso, no le importa nada…-volteó a ver a su hija severamente mientras ella le servía un poco de café.

-Papá ¿Qué hay acerca del perdón y de las segundas oportunidades? A parte… creí que habíamos decidido que sería yo la que iba a decir que hacer con mi tiempo- le dijo dulcemente con una sonrisa y se sentó junto a él.

-Helga, es en el en quien no confío no en ti… ¿Cuándo se supone que iba a llegar?

-No debe tardar…- justamente en ese momento alguien toco a la puerta- Lo ves, debe ser el- Helga se levanto y fue directo a la puerta de su casa, la abrió para encontrarse con Arnold que observaba a la calle…-Hola.

-Sí, hola- dijo el viéndola fijamente y un largo silencio se produjo entre ambos...-¿Bueno, me vas a invitar a pasar, o me vas a dejar aquí lo que resto de la tarde?

-Perdón, si claro, pasa- ella se metió seguida por el dirigiéndose hacia la estancia- Mi libreto está en mi cuarto… en un momento bajo- lo dejo ahí y subió corriendo las escaleras- Siéntete como en tu casa- le grito desde arriba…

-Si claro- dijo sarcásticamente para sí mismo mientras empezaba a revisar los estantes y paredes de la casa…

Vio cosas que sin duda alguna decían que era la casa de un cristiano, imágenes de Jesús, crucifijos colgados, rosarios, biblias y demás, pero también había fotos, del Reverendo, de su esposa… y de Helga, se volteo para revisar el otro lado y se encontró con un piano y arriba de este un par de fotos mas, tomo una y observo a una pequeña niña de cabello rubio, enormes ojos azules y comiendo un helado, inconscientemente empezó a sonreír mientras se perdía mas y mas en los ojos de aquella infantil figura que irradiaba completa felicidad…

-Solo espero que deje las cosas en su lugar después- se sobresalto al oír una voz masculina a sus espaldas e inmediatamente dejo el portarretrato en su lugar de origen y se giró para quedar frente a frente- Buenas tardes señor Shortman, me entere que consiguió el papel principal en la obra escolar. Felicidades.

-Sí, escuche… Gracias por dejarme venir a practicar con su hija.

-Yo no te deje- dijo Bob dando un paso hacia el observándolo severamente.

-Si… este… yo.

-Dejemos algo en claro señor Shortman, usted cree que los domingos en la iglesia yo no lo puedo ver desde donde estoy, pero si lo veo, además de que no es un gran secreto lo que usted y sus amiguitos hacen a escondidas de sus padres…- hubiera continuado pero escucho pasos en la escalera- No se le ocurra hacer nada estúpido, estaré en mi oficina, justo aquí- y señalo la primer puerta cerca de la sala dejando a Arnold mucho más tranquilo.

-¿Listo?- escucho una suave voz a sus espaldas.

-Claro, solo te voy a pedir una cosa- ella lo miro intrigada- ¿Podemos ensayar afuera?

-No hay problema.

Los dos salieron y fueron al jardín trasero de la casa donde había una mesa y unas cuantas sillas y ahí empezaron a practicar, cada vez que Arnold se equivocaba ella le ayudaba, le decía que énfasis debía de darle, como debía moverse, hacia donde debía mirar, como se debía parar… después de un par de horas decidieron tomar un descanso y ella entro por una jarra de agua y un par de vasos…

-No lo haces nada mal- dijo ella mientras le servía agua…

-Gracias… eso creo.

-Fue un cumplido Arnold- se sentó una vez más frente a él- Normalmente cuando una persona es buena para algo está bien decírselo.

-Si lo que sea… oye… este… ¿Qué se siente ser la hija del Reverendo?- preguntó con la curiosidad de un niño.

-Nada en especial, para mí el Reverendo Pataki solo es mi papá, tal vez si sea un poco más estricto con respecto a los otros padres pero no me cabe la menor duda de que todo lo que hace lo hace por mí, para que yo esté bien ¿no es eso lo que hacen todos los padres?- Arnold desvió la mirada hacia el lado contrario, encontrando muy interesante un par de botes de basura.

-No estés tan segura Pataki…-

-¿Que quieres decir?- intento que volviera a verla pero sin éxito.

-No, nada, olvida lo que te dije, me tengo que ir- el chico se paro y dejo el vaso en la mesa…-Gracias por todo ¿mañana a la misma hora?

-No, podríamos hacerlo más temprano- él ni siquiera se iba a interesar en el porqué.

-Sí, como quieras…- empezó a caminar hacia la parte frontal de la casa- Nos vemos luego Pataki…- y así como llego se fue dejando un poco confundida a Helga por sus cambios de carácter.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, jamás se toparon en los pasillos, ni se vieron en la cafetería ese día ni siquiera en las clases se vieron, solo se vieron por momentos durante los ensayos en la escuela ya que estaban practicando con distintas personas, el ensayo en casa de Helga no duro mucho tiempo si acaso una hora y después Arnold regreso a su casa donde discutió fuertemente con su madre por el único problema que tenían, su padre, o más bien la persona que los había abandonado cuando él tenía doce años, estaba tan enfurecido que subió a su Mustang y salió sin rumbo definido a toda velocidad… Solo estuvo dando vueltas por los alrededores jamás se paró a comprar nada, a ver a alguien, nada simplemente para cargar mas gasolina y siguió dando vueltas hasta que lo agarro la noche, seguía molesto no tanto como horas atrás, pero sabía que debía regresar antes de que su madre pusiera a toda la policía a buscarlo, ya pasaban de las diez de la noche y casi no había tráfico, pero aun así tomo el camino alterno que sabía bien era más largo, pero así podía acelerar cuanto quisiera pero algo le impidió hacerlo… A lo lejos pudo reconocer el carro de Helga, parado frente al cementerio, y luego la vio a ella sacando solo ella sabía que cosas de su cajuela, bajo aun más la velocidad cuando se dio cuenta que realmente iba a entrar al cementerio, estaciono su auto justo frente al de ella y bajo para seguirla…

-¡Oye!- ella volteo y se quedo entre confundida y sorprendida de encontrarlo ahí, ambos solo tenían una pregunta que hacer- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo- contestó aun sin poder salir de su sorpresa.

-¿No me digas que normalmente caminas en el cementerio por las noches?- volvió a preguntar esperando una respuesta del porque estaba en tal lugar a tales horas.

-Tal vez- contesto ella encogiéndose de hombros y le dio la espalda y continúo su camino.

-¡Hey, espera ¿A dónde vas?- intento correr pero se acordó de su tobillo en cuanto este le empezó a doler por la fuerte presión que hizo, pero ella se volteo.

-Ven y descúbrelo.

No supo porque motivo, pero empezó a caminar tras ella esquivando las lapidas y pasando por diversas tumbas, hasta que llegaron a un llano en donde el cielo se veía tan claro que se podían distinguir perfectamente las constelaciones sin necesidad de nada, el espero parado mirando detenidamente cada movimiento que ella hacía, mientras ella sacaba las cosas de la caja y las juntaba con otras que ya estaban ahí, seguramente traídas minutos antes, y después de un par de minutos de ensamblar algunas piezas armo un telescopio no muy grande…

-¿Y eso es…?- al fin rompió el silencio él mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-Mi primer telescopio, lo construí cuando tenía doce- respondió mientras hacía los últimos ajustes y miraba a través del objeto buscaba algo y luego se separo del artefacto- Vamos, echa un vistazo- Arnold la volteo a ver y aun sin saber por qué le hizo caso y observo a través de él.

-Ah si, Saturno… muy bonito- inmediatamente se separo de ahí y fijo su vista en ella.

-Estoy planeando construir uno más grande para poder ver el cometa Kutake, va a pasar esta primavera y de ahí nadie sabe cuando regresara otra vez…- le explico bastante emocionada.

-Claro… los milagros de la naturaleza- comentó ácidamente el chico haciendo que Helga bajara la mirada sintiéndose algo herida, el se acerco y puso una manos sobre su hombro y con la otra le levanto la cara- Ahora lo entiendo.

-¿Entiendes qué?- preguntó confundida.

-El por qué estas en todas estas cosas, digo…- volteo hacia el cielo dando a entender que hablaba de Dios y ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás para romper el contacto.

-Todas estas cosas como tu las llamas, son mis creencias, yo tengo fe, no entiendo porque tu no.

-Hay demasiada malicia en el mundo.

-Has pensado que sin sufrimiento no habría compasión.

-Si claro, ve y dile eso a todos los que están sufriendo, es mas déjalo así tu que sabes nunca has sufrido nada- se dio la media vuelta y se fue cojeando dejando a Helga con la palabra en la boca…

Pasó una semana después de la visita al cementerio y él siguió con su nueva rutina implantada por el director, pasando todas las tardes junto a Helga para poder hacer bien el maldito papel que le habían dado en la obra… Una mañana de un viernes y por primera vez en varios días Arnold estuvo con sus amigos en los corredores de la escuela, haciendo bromas tal y como antes, ellos viendo a las chicas lindas, ellas criticándolas y Phoebe junto con Gerald metidos en su mundo…

-Hermano, es que donde te habías metido, no sabes de todo lo que te has perdido- dijo Sid mientras lo abrazaba y veía lascivamente a una rubia que acababa de pasar.

-Ya sabes, por aquí y por allá- definitivamente iba a omitir el hecho de que todas las tardes las pasaba en casa de Helga, de repente sintió como lo jalaban hacia atrás.

-¿Oye Arnold, todo está bien entre nosotros verdad, no hay nada que decirnos- le pregunto Gerald.

-No todo bien, como siempre- respondió Arnold y su amigo le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda para luego regresar a lo suyo con Phoebe…

-Vaya ¿acaso la Virgen María viene para acá?- ante el comentario de Rhonda, Arnold inmediatamente volteo la cabeza para encontrarse a Helga vestida con un overol de mezclilla y una blusa azul…

-En serio viene para acá…- Gerald espero a que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlo mientras que Arnold se volteo hacia otro lado esperando no ser visto por ella- Y aquí esta nuestra chica milagrosa- dijo sarcásticamente y Helga lo ignoro por completo…

-Oye Arnold ¿entonces nos veremos en la tarde?- los cinco chicos se callaron de pronto esperando la respuesta, el lentamente se volvió como si se acabara de dar cuenta que estaba ahí, se quedo mudo unos segundos, y luego adopto la pose de galán por la que era famoso…

-Solo en tus sueños- Sid fue el primero en reír, Helga simplemente se dio la vuelta y camino por donde había llegado, y fue entonces cuando los demás rieron, Arnold simplemente la observo irse mientras por dentro se recriminaba por haber hecho eso…

-Pobre estúpida ¿acaso creía realmente que Arnie iba a salir con ella?- preguntó Lila al grupo…

-Si pobre… bueno ya vámonos…- Arnold tomo sus cosas y se perdió por los pasillos…

-¿Qué le pasa?- cuestionó Gerald confundido por la actitud de su amigo.

Todo el día se la paso pensando en lo que había hecho sabía que estuvo mal pero también sabía que no podía ir a buscarla… en el ensayo con la maestra de teatro ni siquiera volteo a verlo, por más que él la buscaba con la mirada ella solo practicaba con alguien más, saliendo de los ensayos le costó un par de horas pero al final se decidió a ir a su casa, estaciono el carro frente a la casa del Reverendo y se bajo con la esperanza de que se arreglaran las cosas… camino lentamente y llego a la puerta sintiéndose por primera vez en su vida culpable y tocó débilmente… ella fue quien abrió con una sonrisa, pero al darse cuenta de quien se trataba su expresión cambio a la de molestia y sin dejar si quiera que él la saludara le cerró la puerta en la cara…

-Vamos Helga, abre la puerta- volvió a tocar, y no hubo respuesta, una vez mas y a mitad de uno de sus golpes se abrió nuevamente- Si… este…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó ella secamente mientras salía y cerraba la puerta tras ella…

-No estás de buen humor ¿cierto?

-Al parecer no te puedo ocultar nada- respondió irónicamente.

-Escucha Hel… Pataki, espero que podamos practicar ahora, como lo hemos hecho durante la semana- ella inesperadamente sonrió dulcemente.

-Claro, es que no había entendido, el chiste es que nadie sepa que practicamos juntos ¿cierto?- preguntó ingenuamente.

-Sí, imagina la sorpresa que se llevaran todos cuando vean lo bien que actúo.

-¿Seremos algo así como amigos secretos?- siguió en el mismo tono.

-Exacto…- el sonrió satisfactoriamente y bastante animado- Exacto… es como si estuvieras leyendo mi mente

-Excelente… ¿veamos si tu puedes leer la mía?- la sonrisa que segundos antes estaba en su rostro desapareció y una mueca de enojo y fastidio tomo su lugar y abrió la puerta de su casa.

-Helga entiende que no puedo ser tu amigo así nada mas- una vez más ella se volteo.

-Arnold, mira, yo creí haber visto algo en ti, algo bueno, pero estaba realmente equivocada, resultaste ser como tus amigos… y una cosa mas para mí ya no existes- esta vez cerró la puerta y por más que el toco, la puerta no se volvió a abrir.

-¡Maldita sea!- grito dándose por vencido y salió rumbo a su casa…

Ya era de noche y él seguía estudiando el libreto en su cuarto, pero sin duda alguna era mucho más difícil que cuando lo hacía con ella, decidió tomarse un descanso y empezó a caminar por su cuarto y encontró su anuario, paso un par de hojas y se encontró con una foto donde salía con sus cinco amigos, otra donde salían él y Lila como pareja del año sonrió melancólicamente y siguió pasando las paginas hasta que se topo con la foto de Helga y leyó lo que estaba a lado:

"_**Helga Geraldine Pataki"**_

_Club de teatro, Astronomía, Cruz Roja._

_**Ambición**__: graduarse en medicina._

Arnold cerró el anuario y se acostó a dormir teniendo muy en mente lo que había leído de Helga…

Los días pasaron y cada vez estaba más cerca la obra, los ensayos cada vez eran más largos pero no le importaba ya que era la única vez que Helga le prestaba atención, intento durante varios días y de miles de formas disculparse con ella, no para que lo ayudara ni nada, simplemente quería que ella supiera que se sentía arrepentido de lo que había hecho, pero ella solamente lo ignoraba…

Una semana antes del estreno todos estaban bastantes nerviosos, los vestuarios aun no estaban listos, los que tocarían ese día aun no se aprendían las partituras, algunos no se sabían sus papeles, las luces, la escenografía, se enfermo Sheena… ese lunes en la noche la maestra estaba al borde del colapso nervioso porque uno de los actores se lastimo durante el ensayo…

-¡No puedo creer que nos esté pasando esto!- gritó la maestra en medio del escenario y todos voltearon a verla algo asustados- ¡Ya váyanse todos! Por hoy hemos terminado, ustedes váyanse a sus casas y yo llevare a este niño a que lo revisen- casi todos salieron al momento, y al parecer en ese momento la maestra se acordó que alguien debía dejar todo en su lugar, pero ya no había casi nadie…- Helga, querida, me harías el favor de organizar todo y cerrar cuando te vayas, ten aquí están las llaves- cuando le puso las llaves en las manos supo que ya no podía escapar.

-Sí, claro maestra, pero necesito que alguien más se quede ayudarme.

-Claro mi niña- la señorita Brooks observo hacia todos los lados pero ya no había nadie, o eso creyó hasta que vio una melena rubia que intentaba escabullirse- Arnold tú te quedaras a ayudarle- el mencionado dio la vuelta lentamente e intento poner cualquier excusa pero nada salía por su boca.

-No maestra, no es necesario, creo que finalmente si podré hacerlo sola- intervino Helga rápidamente, lo que menos quería era quedarse con él.

-Tonterías se quedaran los dos y punto final, no creo que se tarde más de dos horas- y antes de que pudieran reclamar o decir algo la maestra salió con el otro chico dejándolos solos…

Ella ni siquiera volteó a verlo y cada uno empezó a recoger cosas distintas y encargarse de distintas áreas, pero fue cuando Helga no pudo cargar una pesada caja de utilería el momento en el que Arnold se acerco y sin preguntarle si quiera le ayudo y la llevo a su lugar…

-Gracias- le dijo sinceramente.

-Sí, ya sabes, cuando quieras.

-Si… bueno, creo que ya hemos terminado… así que te veré mañana- empezó a caminar hacia la salida…

-Helga- ella volteo lentamente- solo quería decirte… este mas bien… pedirte una disculpa, si eso es… se que fue una estupidez de mi parte tratarte como te trate pero… es que soy un estúpido y en verdad lo siento…- ella no le respondió al instante y se quedo en silencio asimilando las palabras dichas por él.

-Está bien Arnold… te perdono…- respondió con una sonrisa llena de inocencia que dejo cautivado al chico unos segundos…

-Gracias, era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, nos vemos mañana, vamos es hora de irnos, tu padre debe de estar preocupado- no pudo evitar sonreír cuando ella asintió y empezó a caminar junto a el hacia la salida, espero a que cerrara y subiera a su carro y luego el hizo lo mismo sin explicarse el por qué estaba tan feliz…

El resto de la semana fue bastante diferente, Helga estaba tiempo con él, se preocupaba bastantes en las partes que actuaban juntos, le daba algunos consejos y siempre se quedaban los dos al finalizar a guardar todo y cerrar, mientras lo hacían platicaban de cosas aparentemente sin importancia, cosas del pasado, cosas del presente…

La noche en que se presentaría la obra llego y el teatro de la escuela estaba lleno, la mamá de Arnold ocupaba la primera fila junto con Phoebe que cumplió su promesa y llevaba su cámara de video, más atrás estaban los chicos: Gerald, Sid, Rhonda y Lila, quien llevaba una cámara fotográfica, lejos de ellos estaba el Reverendo Pataki y el director Winter que fue a evaluar el papel de Arnold y los demás lugares estaban ocupados por estudiantes padres de familia y un señor de cabello rubio que muchos no creyeron haber visto nunca… La obra empezó dejando ver a Sheena con un vestido muy bonito de los años veinte, pero sin duda alguna el foro enloqueció cuando salió Arnold y es que el chico simplemente se veía genial vestido con un traje negro al estilo mafia, una camisa azul claro con una corbata de una tonalidad más fuerte, perfectamente bien rasurado, sin el arete de la oreja y peinado hacia tras con suficiente gomina como para que no se le moviera un solo cabello aunque un travieso mechón caía en frente de su cara, todas las chicas enloquecieron y aplaudieron su aparición… El montaje continuo y acto tras acto Arnold hacía muestra de su actitud conquistadora natural y dejaba ver que no era mal actor… con el pasar de las escenas estaba a punto de llegar el turno de que Helga entrara…

-¡Se acabo Landon, no puedo soportarlo más!- grito Sheena personificando a Susan en una ambientada barra del "bar" donde Arnold, ya sin el saco y con la camisa arremangada, tomaba un trago- ¡A partir de hoy tu y yo ya no somos nada!- el la ignoro por completo y parecía más interesado en su trago, y solo volteo a verla cuando termino de hablar- Vete al diablo Thornton- y aun en su personaje Sheena le dio una cachetada que animo a todo el público y se ganó una de las foto de Lila- Eres un estúpido- detrás de ellos entro al "Club" una misteriosa mujer encapuchada cuando "Susan" se volteo quedo frente a ella- Así que tu eres la nueva chica que contrato… la cantante- dijo en un tono despectivo y "Landon" volteo la cabeza para ver a ambas- Solo te doy un consejo, aléjate de este tipo, no es nada más que problemas y promesas incumplidas…- y así salió Sheena del escenario…

Siguieron actuando, pero aun no llegaba el momento en que Helga se quitara la capa con la que estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza, eso sería hasta la última parte de la obra… En el desierto "bar" se encontraban solo el cantinero, él y la cantante; ellos dos ocupaban una mesa mientras el tomaba ella solo estaba sentada junto a él…

-No te culpo de nada- dijo Landon mientras bebía un poco- Tampoco estoy pidiendo perdón…- lentamente ella se empezó a quitar la capucha revelando unos hermosos rizos rubio mientras él se quedaba viéndola y luego regresaba la mirada al publico- Yo solo hice lo que hice- ella se levantó y se quito la capa dejando ver el hermoso vestido largo que llevaba, al momento de hacerlo muchos se quedaron atónitos, incluyendo a Gerald y Sid, ya que nadie se imaginaba que debajo de esa ropa holgada y pasada de moda se encontrara tal belleza, el elegante vestido acentuaba perfectamente las curvas de Helga que a juego con el cabello suelto rizado, sus espectaculares ojos azules y su angelical cara daban por resultado una de las mujeres más bellas de la escuela; Arnold tal como su papel lo indicaba regreso su mirada hacia ella pero cuando la encontró así no pudo evitar perder el habla, estaba realmente sorprendido, nunca había visto a ninguna belleza como ella, intento hablar pero aparte de tener la lengua atada había olvidado por completo sus líneas…-Cuando entraste a mi Club… ese día lluvioso- su voz evidenciaba el nerviosismo que sentía al sentirla cerca, ella empezaba a sentarse pero tampoco podía quitarle la vista de encima, estaba perdida en aquellos hermosos ojos verdes- ¿Eso no fue una coincidencia verdad?

-En este mundo no existen las coincidencias- respondió ella sin poder dejar de verlo.

-Tu cara… se me hace familiar… me recuerda a esta mujer que conocí una vez… solo que…- inhalo profundamente mientras seguía recordando sus líneas- Solo que ella no era real, era solo un sueño…- desvió la mirada por primera vez desde que se quito la capa…

-Landon, dime… dime como era la mujer en tus sueños- el siguió sin verla aun sin saber que iba a decir a continuación y aparte una vez mas había perdido el sentido del habla y no pudo hacer nada más que soltar una sonrisa que cautivo a la mujer a su lado pero puso sumamente nerviosos a la maestra y Nadine.

-Realmente no lo recuerdo…- regreso su mirada a ella- Todo lo que se… es que eres hermosa- dijo con sinceridad y le recorrió la cara suavemente con una mano haciendo que se estremeciera por el simple contacto, y en ese momento solo estaban ellos dos, hubo un par de minutos de silencio hasta que Arnold recordó algo…- El sueño… ayúdame a recordar… ¿cantarías para mí?- Helga también volvió a la realidad y se levanto mientras empezaba a escuchar unas notas del piano…

"_**There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried  
to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again"**_

Se dirigió hacia el centro del escenario y empezó a cantar para el público mientras ellos se quedaron maravillados por lo bien que lo hacía…

"_**So I lay my head back down  
and I lift my hands and pray  
to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope"**_

Empezó a caminar a lo largo de la tarima mientras era seguida atentamente por la mirada de Arnold quien no perdía detalle de ninguno de sus movimientos.

"_**Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing  
and laughing and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans  
that you have for me over again"**_

Regresó la vista a Arnold y nuevamente lo vio a los ojos mientras caminaba hacia él, el no se movió pero el corazón empezaba a latirle velozmente.

"_**So I lay my head back down,  
and I lift my hands and pray  
to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope"**_

Camino alrededor de recorriendo su cuerpo con una de sus manos y nuevamente regreso su caminar hacia el centro del escenario y volvió a dirigir su mirada al público.

"_**I give you my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs  
I'm giving it back"**_

Llegó al centro nuevamente, ya para finalizar su canción…

"_**So I lay my head back down,  
and I lift my hands and pray  
to be only yours I pray  
to be only yours I pray  
to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope"**_

Mientras terminaba la melodía del piano regreso a sentar junto a Arnold quien volvió a captar su mirada en la de ella, nuevamente Arnold recorrió la cara de Helga con su mano, el la miro dulcemente y luego tomo la cara de Helga con las dos manos, y ante el asombro y escepticismo de todos la beso… la beso tierna y suavemente, mirándola siempre a los ojos, en cuanto se separaron todos aplaudieron y ella se quedo con la boca abierta, Arnold Shortman acababa de besarla…

_**Continuara…**_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Hola a todos! Primero quiero decir, perdón por la tardanza pero es que esta semana he estado algo ocupada. Como dije, no actualizare ninguna de mis otras historias hasta terminar esta, espero que no me maten por eso ^^ espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, porque a mí se me gusto. La canción es '**only hope**' de la película A Walk to Remember o Un amor para recordar.

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews y porfa dejen mas.

En memoria de Juan López 'Juancito' mi muy querido papá.

A + H 4 ever.


	6. contra todo y contra todos

_**Nuestro amor. Parte 6.**_

El foro estaba inundado en aplausos, todos los presentes estaban de pie vitoreando la obra, el trabajo había sido esplendido y el final de la obra más espectacular de lo que habían esperado… Al otro lado del escenario mientras caían las cortinas Arnold seguía con la cara de Helga en sus manos sin intenciones de soltarla, estaban en silencio con la mirada perdida en la de otro, una vez más el se inclino sobre ella, sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse cuando entro la señorita Brooks…

-Excelente, magnifico, espectacular…- inmediatamente ambos se separaron y Helga aprovecho la interrupción para alejarse de él lo más rápido posible…

Segundos después entro el resto del elenco para felicitar a la pareja por su buen trabajo, detrás de las cortinas aun se escuchaban los aplausos, minutos más tarde las cortinas se abrieron nuevamente y todos salieron a agradecer mientras el público nuevamente los ovacionaba, nuevamente las cortinas se bajaron y Arnold empezó a buscar a la rubia con la vista pero no la encontraba, se cambio rápidamente y salió para buscarla. Había muchas personas pero ninguna era la que estaba buscando, se detuvo un momento cuando se encontró con su madre…

-¡Cariño, no lo puedo creer…! Qué bien lo hiciste, estuviste magnifico- el chico sonrió y después Stella se acerco para abrazarlo.

-Gracias mamá, pero ya basta por favor- replico avergonzado pero sin quitar la sonrisa y ella lo soltó…

-Sabía que podías lograrlo- dijo una suave voz a sus espaldas ambos voltearon y se encontraron con Phoebe sonriendo ampliamente y al igual que Stella se acerco para abrazarlo…

-¿Acaso hicieron un plan para mantenerme avergonzado?

-Nos has descubierto…- su amiga se soltó y volteó hacia la madre de su amigo- Señora, creo que me tendré que robar a su hijo, esto es digno de celebrar ¿no lo cree?

-Por supuesto, vayan, supongo que irán con todos los demás- la chica solo asintió- Solo no llegues muy tarde a la casa si Arnold.

-No hay problema…- una vez más Arnold se sintió rodeado por los brazos de su mamá y luego se despidió de él y ambos la vieron subir a su carro…

-¿Me quieres explicar que fue eso?- pregunto tranquilamente su amiga, mientras que el volvió a su búsqueda, pero esta vez solo con la vista.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De un beso que no estaba en el libreto, y no me digas que no es cierto porque te recuerdo que yo lo leí todo- Arnold medio escucho lo dicho cuando al fin la encontró estaba junto a su padre hablando con el Director…

-Me dijiste que debía improvisar un poco, y pues yo solo seguí tu consejo, ahora espérame un momento y enseguida nos vamos- empezó a caminar a donde se encontraba Helga, dejando a Phoebe entre sorprendida y divertida, un par de personas más detuvieron su camino para felicitarlo y ya estaba a pocos metros de llegar a ella cuando escucho que alguien lo llamaba…

-¿Arnold?- se volteo lentamente y al ver a la persona que estaba tras de él su expresión cambio a una de total enfado… ante él se encontraba un hombre alto de cabello rubio y facciones muy masculinas y unas pequeñas arrugas aparecían en su rostro - Buena actuación hijo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó duramente.

-Tu madre me dijo de la obra y pensé que tal vez te gustaría ir a cenar…

-No tengo hambre- empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba Phoebe, quien estaba al pendiente de la situación.

-Arnold no te vayas- él ni siquiera le hizo caso tomo a su amiga de la mano y ambos salieron de ahí…

Subieron en el Mustang y durante el camino hacia la casa abandonada, lugar donde sería el festejo, no mencionaron ni una sola palabra. Al llegar, Phoebe intento hablar con él, pero este simplemente se negó, ella sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo, lo mismo había pasado la última vez hace algunos años. Ambos entraron y Arnold decidió olvidarse de todo un momento y dedicarse a disfrutar, y su plan habría salido de maravilla de no ser porque unos ojos azules aparecieron en su mente… Durante el resto de la noche no pudo dejar de pensar en ella, en el beso y en que si la profesor Brooks no hubiera entrado el la habría vuelto a besar…

El lunes siguiente a la obra, la busco por toda la escuela pero tal parece que había desaparecido… No fue sino hasta la hora del descanso que la encontró en la cafetería en la misma mesa de siempre, estaba sola, con un par de libros, leyendo uno y de vez en vez se llevaba un poco de comida a la boca, sonrió por verla así y se acerco a su mesa y sin preguntarle se sentó frente a ella, Helga bajo su libro para ver de quien se trataba, cuando lo vio no dijo nada y volvió la mirada al libro y recordando lo que había pasado unas semanas atrás se decidió a hablar.

-La gente te puede ver- al principio no entendió el comentario pero recordó el incidente del pasillo.

-¿Y que, eso va a arruinar tu reputación de niña buena?- contestó el tranquilamente -¿Qué lees?- preguntó haciendo que ella levantara el libro para que la portada quedara visible: "Orgullo y Prejuicio"

-Estoy leyendo los libros de la lista de autores clásicos británicos de la maestra Brooks- contesto sin poder evitar estar a la defensiva de los comentarios de Arnold, aunque parecieran auténticos.

-¿Y cuántos libros son?

-Cien, pero después esta la lista de autores americanos y españoles.

-¿También está en tu lista leer todos los libros que recomienda Brooks?- la pregunta fue completamente ignorada y Helga dio otra mordida al pan que tenía a un lado.

-Helga lo estoy intentando… Quizás… quizás extrañe pasar el tiempo contigo- dijo suavemente pero ella solo regreso la vista a su libro- Quizás, me inspiraste- al fin la chica lo miro directo a los ojos, sin embargo su dura expresión no cambiaba…

-Si me permites utilizar tu expresión… Todo esto suena a pura estupidez- finalmente cerró el libro y empezaba a acomodar sus cosas.

-¿Qué parte es lo que suena estúpida?

-Todo.

-Pues no lo es- le contesto sinceramente y Helga no pudo evitar que su latir se acelerara ante la sinceridad del chico…

-Pues pruébalo- dijo fríamente y guardo con suma rapidez sus cosas y salió casi corriendo de la cafetería… Arnold se tardo un par de minutos en reaccionar pero después salió tras ella corriendo para poder alcanzarla, y justo la vio ya saliendo.

-¡Helga!- le gritó, pero ella solo camino más rápido- ¡Helga!- el siguió corriendo hasta que la alcanzo, ella no se detuvo pero disminuyo su velocidad y el siguió caminando tras de ella…

-Tú no sabes nada acerca de ser un amigo- contestó un poco desesperada.

-Yo no quiero ser solo tu amigo.

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que quieres.

-En ese caso, tu tampoco ¿sino porque estarías tan asustada de que alguien quisiera estar contigo?- al fin se detuvo y se volteo para estar cara a cara con la mirada de el que era mezcla de miedo y nerviosismo.

-¿Y por qué me asustaría eso?- él se acerco más, ella simplemente parecía inmovilizada.

-Porque entonces no te podrías esconder tras tus libros, tu telescopio o tu fe- le dijo duramente y ella se volteo para seguir caminando, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más el la tomo del brazo y la volteó hacia sí- ¿Sabes porque realmente estas asustada?...- ella se quedo callada pero no lo dejo de ver a los ojos- Por que deseas tanto estar conmigo como yo contigo- ella se sonrojo fuertemente y bajo la mirada…

-¡Eso no es cierto!- contesto bastante exaltada, el sonrió…

-Pruébalo- dijo retadoramente y sin esperar siquiera a la respuesta la jalo del brazo que la tenía agarrada y la besó.

Al principio no respondió el beso, simplemente estaba en blanco no podía creer que estuviera pasando realmente, después la cordura volvió a ella e intento separarse del chico, pero Arnold simplemente la rodeo con sus brazos y luego la elevó unos centímetros del piso evitando así que se moviera, después de unos segundos de estar peleando ella dejo el razonamiento atrás, se dejo llevar por lo que sentía y empezó a besarlo de vuelta y fue justo en ese instante cuando él la regreso al suelo para poder tomar su rostro con las manos… lentamente se fueron separando y Helga salió de ahí corriendo se subió a su auto y salió de la escuela, Arnold se quedo parado sin poder dejar de sonreír se paso la lengua por el labio inferior para volver a sentir el sabor de la boca de Helga y regresó al interior de la escuela, ahora sabía que su teoría era cierta…

El resto de la semana ella lo evito, pero el solo se limitaba a seguirla y dejarla correr, sabía que lo único que necesitaba era tiempo, y el también lo necesitaba, no estaba seguro de que era lo que sentía, sabía que era cariño, y que no podía evitar pensar en ella cada minuto, pero no era lo mismo que había sentido con ninguna otra pero fuera lo que fuese sabía que no lo había sentido nunca por nadie…

El sábado por la mañana se despertó temprano olvidando que su servicio de tutoría había terminado también, desayuno un poco y dejo comida para su madre, disponiéndose a salir, pero al parecer su Mustang no estaba muy de acuerdo porque el simplemente no pudo hacerlo arrancar, fastidiado bajo del vehículo, entro para cambiarse y se dispuso a componer el problema de su carro… Un par de horas más tarde llego Phoebe y se encontró a su amigo con la cabeza dentro del cofre…

-¿Qué, ahora eres mecánico?

-Este cacharro que de pronto no prendió- respondió irritado.

-Quien te viera trabajando Arnold, pero deja ahí un momento, vengo a decirte algo muy bueno- Arnold solo asomo la cabeza- Mañana es la fiesta…- el solo se le quedo mirando-Ya sabes, la gran fiesta, en la casa del lago, esa a donde todo el mundo va- el volvió a meter la cabeza- O vamos Arnie ¿no me digas que no tienes ganas de ir?

-La verdad no- ella se le acerco y lo giro hacia ella mientras empezaba a bailar, el solo sonrió- Enserio no tengo ganas de ir- ella dejo de moverse e hizo una mueca de disgusto infantil…

-No entendió, es la noche en la que te conviertes en el rey, todas se mueren por estar contigo, y así puedes alardear en frente de Gerald y Sid que todas te desean a ti, además ¿Quién va a bailar conmigo, eres el único que realmente sabe bailar.

-Ya te lo dije, simplemente no tengo ganas- una vez más se inclino hacia el motor.

-Vas a ver cómo te convenzo- ella se subió al carro y prendió el reproductor de CD del estéreo, pero lo que escucho hizo que cambiara su cara…

-¿Y esto?- pregunto con cara divertida mientras que Arnold se acercaba a ella.

-Me lo presto Helga.

-¿Helga?...

-Si Helga ¿hay algún problema?

-No, ninguno… solo dime algo ¿Será por esa niña tonta que no quieres ir a la fiesta?- pregunto Phoebe con esa sonrisa de sabelotodo que irritaba a Arnold.

-Por supuesto que no… simplemente ya me canse de hacer la mismas tonterías siempre…- contesto volteando la cara.

-Al parecer esta niña te cambio y no te has dado cuenta.

-No digas estupideces, soy el mismo de antes- contesto con el entrecejo fruncido, Phoebe se bajo del carro y le acaricio la mejilla cariñosamente.

-Solo te doy un consejo, si la quieres lucha por ella, realmente vale la pena…- empezó a caminar hacia su carro…- Realmente te voy a extrañar en la fiesta pero vendré a contarte como me fue- así Phoebe se fue dejando a su amigo muy pensativo…

Tomando en cuenta las palabras de Phoebe, el domingo en la tarde Arnold tomo su Mustang y salió rumbo al centro de la ciudad, paseo por varias tiendas hasta que encontró justo lo que estaba buscando, una vez más subió a su auto y salió a toda velocidad hasta la casa del Reverendo… al llegar toco a la puerta pero nadie contesto, volvió a tocar, pero una vez más nadie salió, estaba a punto de irse cuando salió Helga con un libro en las manos, al verlo la cara de ella se puso completamente roja y dejo caer el libro en señal del nerviosismo, sentía que el corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho, pero aun así se controlo suficiente como para poder hablar…

-¿Tú?- susurro.

-Yo ¿o acaso esperabas a alguien más?- Helga se sonrojo aun mas y desvió la mirada- Solo vine a traerte esto- le alargo una bolsa naranja que tenía el logotipo de una tienda departamental muy conocida, ella la miro curiosa y volvió el rostro hacia él.

-Gracias- respondió tímidamente mientras la agarraba.

-Bueno… nos vemos en la escuela- se acerco lo suficiente y la beso cerca de la boca y luego salió de ahí topándose con el padre de la chica- Hasta luego Reverendo- y así el salió dejando solos a padre e hija.

-Helga ¿Qué hacía el aquí?- preguntó sentándose a un lado su hija.

-Nada papá, vino a dejarme algo- contesto sonriendo abriendo la bolsa para sacar su contenido, un hermoso vestido rojo con bordados dorados, Helga solo amplio la sonrisa que ya tenía en su rostro…

-Hel, chicos como ese…- dio un suspiro, sabía lo que estaba pasando y no creía poder detenerlo…- Tú sabes, tienen ciertas expectativas en cuanto a una relación ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero?... Y las reglas aquí no van a cambiar.

-No hay problema- contesto aun contemplando su regalo.

-Sabes que, no te preocupes por lo que yo pienso u opino, pero debe de importarte lo que opine Dios y…

-Yo pienso que él quiere verme feliz…- interrumpió dulcemente y guardo el vestido cuidadosamente- Además papá, es solo un vestido… Iré adentro a hacer de cenar- así la bella chica entro dejando a su padre con la palabra en la boca…

En la entrada de la escuela se encontraban Rhonda, Lila y Sid viendo las fotos que habían tomado de la obra…

-No puedo creerlo, mamacita- dijo Sid agarrando una de las fotos en las que salía Helga- ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que estaría tan buena?

-Estúpida zorra, y además mosca muerta, mira que estar engañando a todos con su imagen de santurrona…- Lila estaba enfurecida.

-No se pero yo si me la cogería un par de veces.

-Debes de admitir que se veía bien- opino la chica que estaba a su lado.

-¿Estás conmigo o en mi contra?

-Tranquila Lila, sabes que soy tu amiga, pero no puedes hacer nada- Lila iba a tirar las fotos pero por alguna razón se quedo con ellas en la mano y puso una sonrisa malévola…

- Se me acaba de ocurrir la mejor de las ideas, Sid aun te llevas con ese nerd de computación…- él asintió con la cabeza- Perfecto, vámonos ya que tenemos mucho que hacer para mañana… Esa zorrita no se debió de haber metido conmigo- y así el pequeño grupo liderados por Lila salió de ahí…

Durante toda la mañana del día siguiente los tres se dedicaron a repartir volantes con una imagen en el, todos los que lo recibían lo miraban divertidos y rumoraban entre ellos, ya para la hora del almuerzo Lila empezó a ejecutar la fase dos de su plan… se paró en la entrada de la cafetería esperando a una persona en particular, cuando vio a su víctima acercarse se dirigió hacia ella…

-Helga- la chica de los ojos azules la volteo a ver sorprendida- Hola Helga- la saludo mientras se ponía a un lado de ella para caminar.

-Hola- ella respondió tímidamente el saludo.

-Escucha, solo quería decirte que no hay problema entre nosotras- Helga la observaba curiosamente- No te preocupes, no hay resentimientos ni nada, Arnold y yo ya habíamos terminado.

-No sé de qué me hablas- respondió bajando la mirada…

-Vamos Hel, no tienes por qué negarlo, además, no debería de extrañarte que se haya fijado en ti, eres muy bonita… solo es cuestión de que aprendas a arreglarte un poco, es más, porque no comemos juntas y te doy unos cuantos tips- ella asintió sonriente con la cabeza y ambas entraron a la cafetería… la mirada de todos los comensales se centraron en Helga y luego hacían comentarios entre ellos… -A sí, como te iba diciendo…- cuando pasaron a lado de una mesa Lila agarro uno de los volantes que había estado repartiendo y lo miro haciéndose la sorprendida… -¡Dios mío! ¿eres tú?- le extendió el volante a Helga mientras una maliciosa sonrisa aparecía en su rostro… -Wow bonito cuerpo, con razón le encantas a Arnold- termino Lila y se fue a la mesa donde se encontraban, sus cómplices; Phoebe, quien no decía nada, y Gerald quien se reía fuertemente y felicitaba a su amiga por el trabajo que hizo.

Helga al verlo se quedo muda, lo que estaba impreso en el pedazo de papel era una foto de una chica sin ropa en una posición muy sugestiva con una frase que decía "La verdadera 'Santa Helga'", y es que la cara de la mujer era su cara… se trataba de un fotomontaje, pero parecía completamente real… Las risas se empezaban a escuchar en todos lados… Helga no supo qué hacer y fue entonces cuando noto que cada una de las personas que ahí se encontraban, tenían una copia de eso… Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, y se echo a correr para salir de ahí, pero cuando estaba por llegar se estrello con alguien… Se trataba de Arnold, intento seguir, pero él la abrazo, y ella cerró los ojos y escondió su cara en el pecho del chico…

-Ahorita arreglo este asunto…- ella abrió los ojos aun llenos de lagrimas y lo volteo a ver- Tranquila, todo va a salir bien- la soltó y le dio su mochila y avanzo hacia la mesa de sus 'amigos' donde ellos reían fuertemente y quito el volante de las manos a su ex novia…- ¿Me quieres decir que significa esto?- preguntó furioso.

-Tranquilo viejo…-intervino Gerald y le quito el papel y lo observo detenidamente- Preciosura… ahora entiendo porque la tienes escondida, y pensar que esto es lo que hay bajo la ropa… deberías prestármela un día- él se empezó a reír cínicamente…

En ese instante Arnold perdió la cabeza y le dio un golpe haciéndolo caer, Gerald se paró de inmediato igualmente furioso y se fue contra él, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Phoebe se interpuso, Gerald la empujo hacia un lado haciendo que el enojo de Arnold aumentara aun mas… Arnold se acerco a él dispuesto a pegarle, pero en una rápida maniobra, Gerald le inmovilizo los brazos, Arnold le soltó un cabezazo aturdiéndolo por completo y luego le dio un golpe en la cara haciéndolo sangrar… Sid y otro chico se metieron a separarlos… Gerald aun quería ir tras Arnold, pero Sid se lo impedía…

-¡Olvídate de todo!- grito desde la mesa donde ya lo tenían sostenido.

-¡Me parece perfecto!- respondió de la misma manera intentando zafarse el también.

-¡Se acabo, jamás volveremos a dirigirte la palabra!- Arnold empezó a calmarse y se dio la media vuelta, y empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Helga -¡Nunca más en tu vida volverás a ser parte del grupo!

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto a Helga, mientras Gerald seguía hablando.

-¡Cometiste un error al meterte conmigo carbón!

-¿Estás bien?- volvió a preguntar ignorando completamente a su ex amigo de atrás, ella asintió- Pues mejor ya vámonos de aquí- salieron de la cafetería dejando a los demás excepto a Phoebe completamente furiosos…

Al llegar a la entrada de la escuela, Arnold detuvo a Helga quien aun traía la cara triste y los ojos llorosos…

-En verdad lo lamento, no quería que esto pasara… son unos salvajes- ella cerró los ojos para contener el llanto- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?- ella asintió aun sin abrir los ojos, él la acerco hacia él, le paso la mano por el cabello y la beso en la frente- Pues vámonos entonces- ambos salieron del recinto y se dirigieron al estacionamiento…

Después de un viaje en silencio, el Mustang se detuvo en frente de la casa del Reverendo…

-¿Segura que estas bien?- pregunto Arnold apagando el motor.

-Claro- contesto ella suavemente pero por la mirada de él se notaba que no le creía- Te lo juro estoy bien, muchas gracias por todo…

-No te preocupes- ella le sonrió y el empezó a acercarse, sus labios estaban casi tocándose cuando ella se hizo para atrás…

-Tengo que irme- ella se volteo y abrió la puerta.

-Oye- Helga se detuvo inmediatamente y regreso su mirada a él- ¿Quisiera preguntarte algo?- ella asintió para que continuara- ¿Saldrías conmigo el sábado por la noche?- pregunto con esa innata sonrisa de galantería…

-Este… lo siento… no puedo ir- inmediatamente se le quito la sonrisa a Arnold y bajo la mirada desilusionado.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo, tienes algo más que hacer…-ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió dulcemente.

-No, te aseguro que no es nada de eso, se trata de mi padre… es que no me deja salir… bueno tu sabes… salir con chicos…-el frunció el entrecejo.

Minutos después de estar hablando Helga se bajo y se metió a su casa, Arnold encendió el motor y salió rumbo a la iglesia… Al llegar dudo un momento, pero finalmente se decidió a bajar. Buscó al Reverendo en su oficina, pero no lo encontró, así que fue al atrio y ahí estaba, en el altar practicando el sermón del domingo y subrayando algunas líneas que tenía, se acerco lentamente para que no se diera cuenta, pero al parecer el señor frente a él tenía radar…

-Señor Shortman ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?- pregunto cuándo aun él se encontraba bastante retirado, así que ya 'descubierto' se acerco rápidamente al altar.

-Si señor… Quisiera pedirle permiso para llevar a su hija a cenar el sábado.

-Eso no es posible- contesto sin siquiera verlo.

-Con todo respeto señor, le pido que lo vuelva a pensar- Bob dejo lo que estaba haciendo para observarlo fijamente.

-Con todo respeto señor Shortman, ya tome mi decisión, ahora no me quite mas el tiempo, y váyase de aquí, ya conoce la entrada.

-¿Y el perdón que usted predica, donde quedo? escuche, sé que no he tratado a Helga de la forma que debería, ambos sabemos que se merece algo mucho mejor, solo le estoy pidiendo que ponga en práctica lo que nos dice todos los domingos en la iglesia… ¿acaso eso no es fe?- ambos se quedaron con la mirada sostenida…

**0o0o0o0**

Era una noche agradable, una fresca brisa corría por el ambiente, el restaurante era de lo más romántico, con una gran vista al lago, buena música, luces tenues… Arnold y Helga llegaron agarrados de la mano… ambos se veían increíble… el vestía medio formal e incluso se había rasurado, y ella vestía el vestido que le había regalado combinada perfectamente con una chaqueta blanca, y el cabello recogido…

-No puedo creer que realmente le pidieras permiso a mi papá- dijo ella con una sonrisa de incredulidad una vez que estaban sentados.

-Sí, bueno no fue gran problema, incluso no se opuso en ningún momento- respondió con una pose altanera que hizo sonreír mas a Helga.

-¿Les gustaría empezar con algo de beber?- preguntó el mesero acabado de llegar, y les dio un menú a cada quien…

-Una limonada por favor- contesto la chica.

-Que sean dos- el mesero se retiro dejándolos solos otra vez.

-Este restaurante se ve demasiado caro ¿por qué no nos vamos a otro lado?

-No te preocupes por eso, simplemente pide lo que quieras- le dijo con su sonrisa seductora…

El mesero llego con sus bebidas y ambos pidieron lo que iban a comer, la cena transcurrió entre risas y una plática amena, ambos terminaron casi al mismo tiempo, Helga estaba comiendo el postre mientras él la veía hipnotizado…

-¿Necesitan algo más?- preguntó nuevamente el mesero mientras recogía el plato.

-No muchas gracias, todo estuvo excelente- respondió ella con una sonrisa, mientras veía la pequeña pista de baile y unas cuantas parejas bailando, Arnold al verla se puso nervioso, sabía lo que venía a continuación…

-¿Quieres bailar?- le preguntó la chica frente a él.

-Lo siento, yo no bailo- dijo seriamente.

-Yo tampoco, es decir, nunca en frente de alguien más.

-No… es que no sé… No sé bailar este tipo de música- ella le dedico una gran sonrisa.

-Todo mundo puede bailar esto.

-¿Quieres apostar?

-Vamos Arnold, por favor, hazlo por mí- bastaron esas simples palabras para que el se dirigiera a la pista de baile… Era una pieza lenta, por lo que requería que estuvieran pegados, las manos de Arnold rodeaban la cintura de Helga, y ella tenía las manos alrededor del cuello de él, todo iba bien hasta que Helga sintió que alguien la pisaba…

-Lo siento, te dije que era malo bailando esto.

-Ahora te creo- contesto ella riendo haciendo que el también riera…

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el número uno en tu lista?

-Ya te lo dije, si te digo cual es, tendré que matarte- el suspiro sonriendo.

-Sigues con eso… el número uno en mi lista es irme, de aquí, irme de Hillwood para siempre…

-No creo que irte de aquí sea un problema ¿pero has pensado que es lo que vas a hacer cuando llegues a donde vayas a llegar?- el la miro confundido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir, que puedes lograr lo que tú quieras, y lo sabes- el la miro fijamente, nunca nadie le había dicho eso…

Siguieron bailando un rato más y después salieron de ahí, Arnold dirigió el carro hacia otro lugar que no era la casa de Helga… Llegaron al muelle, los dos se bajaron y caminaron agarrados de la mano hacia el lago, la vista era espectacular, las estrellas brillaban intensamente, y la luz de la luna llena se reflejaba en el agua…

-Esto es lo que no me explico ¿Cómo puedes ver lugares así, tener momentos así y no creer?

-Eres afortunada en creer- ella se soltó de su mano, camino hasta la orilla del muelle y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados…

-Es como el viento, no puedes verlo, pero puedes sentirlo- él se acerco y la abrazo por la espalda.

-¿Y qué es lo que sientes?

-Siento… belleza, alegría- acomodo su cabeza en el pecho del chico- Amor…- se volteó para quedar de frente a él- Amor principalmente…- dijo quedando perdida en aquella profunda mirada que el tenia… el sonrió y le acaricio la cara con una mano, y se acercaba lentamente…

-Es muy probable que te bese- dijo suavemente mientras sus labios se rozaban.

-Tal vez sea una mala desadora…- contesto un poco insegura mientras sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

-Créeme, no lo eres…- finalmente sus labios hicieron contacto, pero esta vez no fue como las anteriores, este beso era algo que los dos querían… La besaba suavemente mientras la acercaba más hacia él, ella rodeo su cuello con las manos…

Cuando se separaron, Helga acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de él…- Arnold- el instintivamente giro la cabeza para verla de frente…- Te amo- él se separo un poco mirándola completamente sorprendido, nunca se espero que le dijera eso…-Arnold, ahora sería un buen momento para que dijeras algo –dijo tímidamente.

-Te dije que estaba prohibido enamorarse de mí- el sonrió tiernamente y nuevamente se acerco para besarla….

_**Continuara… **_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Hola a todos! Espero que este capítulo les guste y muchas gracias por sus reviews y por todo su apoyo en especial a mi Big Sister: hikaruchiba.

Espero que me dejen mas reviews.

A + H 4 ever.


	7. no es cierto!

_**Nuestro amor. Parte 7.**_

**ADVERTENCIA este capítulo tiene fuertes escenas lemon, así que recae en su decisión leerlo.**

Llevaban tres meses saliendo y había sido bastante difícil para ambos, en la escuela Arnold era molestado por los que antes habían sido sus amigos, a excepción de Phoebe quien trataba de que las cosas entre ellos se arreglasen, mientras, las chicas populares se encargaban de hacerle la vida miserable a Helga… pero después de varias semanas simplemente fueron ignorados por todos dejando a Arnold mucho más tranquilo ya que odiaba que se metieran con Helga…

Ese fin de semana y para subirle el animo a su novia, el planeó una que otra sorpresa… llegó por ella tal y como había dicho, a las siete de la noche, tuvo que esperarla un poco en lo que terminaba de arreglarse bajo la severa mirada de Bob, quien aun no se acostumbraba a la relación de su hija con ese patán, tal y como lo denominaba, pero si eso hacía feliz a su pequeña….

Cuando bajo, Arnold sonrió instintivamente, el no acostumbraba a sonreír al menos que quisiera llevarse a cualquier chica a la cama, pero ella lo hacía sonreír de una manera distinta… de forma sincera… Ambos salieron no sin antes escuchar el pequeño sermón del Reverendo. El Mustang recorrió las calles hasta llegar al cine, donde vieron la nueva película de suspenso que Arnold tanto quería ver y después se fueron a cenar a un pequeño restaurante italiano y al terminar se dirigieron al estacionamiento del lugar… ambos ocuparon sus lugares y el chico puso en marcha el motor…

-Hel, se me olvido que tenía que hacer algo ¿Me puedes acompañar?- pregunto él mientras se enfilaba en dirección contraria a donde era la casa de la chica…

-Claro ¿A dónde vamos?

-A recoger unas cosas de mí mamá- contesto desganado y ella solo le sonrió, y se acomodo en su asiento y minutos más tarde se quedo dormida… a la media hora de viaje se despertó extrañada al no reconocer su cuarto…- Hola bella durmiente…- aun adormilada Helga se reincorporo para ver por la ventana…

-Arnold no vamos por las cosas de tu mamá ¿cierto?- preguntó la chica al ver la escasez de edificios en el camino y el silencio de él le hizo saber que estaba en lo correcto- ¿Entonces me puedes decir a donde vamos?

-Mujer, no seas desesperada, espera unos minutos y lo veras…

-Pero…

-¿Confías en mi?- ella le sonrío mientras movía la cabeza afirmativamente…- Entonces solo espera…

El Mustang siguió avanzando a toda velocidad y se perdió en la carretera, donde debían estar las construcciones prueba de la civilización solo se encontraban extensas áreas de vegetación que indicaban claramente lo alejados que estaban de casa… Algunos minutos más tarde el auto empezó a disminuir su velocidad hasta que se detuvo completamente, Helga se quedo sentada ante una seña que le hizo el conductor, por su parte Arnold se bajo y abrió la puerta del copiloto, con una suave mascada de seda azul le vendo los ojos a Helga y la ayudo a bajar, así la guío a unos cuantos metros de su auto…

-Estas actuando muy extraño, estamos a la mitad de la carretera…- el solo la ignoro y continuo su camino.

-Muy bien, ahora pon un pie aquí- le dijo mientras le ayudaba a mover la pierna…- Y el otro acá- antes de que pudiera preguntar algo sintió como le quitaban la mascada e instintivamente miro hacia el piso notando una línea blanca, de un lado estaba su pie derecho y al otro lado su pie izquierdo…

-Arnold ¿Qué significa esto?- el chico la abrazo por la espalda y suavemente le alzo la cara. Frente a ella se alzaba un letrero que decía "Bienvenido al estado de Maryland"

-Estás parada a un lado de la línea que divide a Washington y Maryland… ¡Felicidades, estas en dos lugares al mismo tiempo!…- ella no lo podía creer, no pudo evitar soltar un grito de emoción y saltar a los brazos de su novio, el sonrió satisfecho y la elevó mientras se besaban en los dos estados… Estuvieron muy poco tiempo ahí ya que los pocos conductores que pasaban tocaban las bocinas de sus vehículos para que los tortolos dejaran de obstruir el paso…

De regreso a Hillwood, se dirigieron nuevamente al muelle, y una vez estacionados y con la marcha apagada Arnold puso música suave y sacó ante la atenta mirada de Helga tres planillas de tatuajes temporales, se los extendió para que ella los viera…

-Y bien ¿será la mariposa, la rosa o la estrella?- ella le sonrió ampliamente.

-Escoge tú.

-La mariposa se te vera perfecta.

-De acuerdo- y por primera vez en lo que llevaban juntos ella se acerco y lo beso… -Gracias por todo…

-No es nada, aunque de haber sabido que me ibas a pagar así…- sonrió pícaramente haciendo que la chica se sonrojara- Pero vamos a hacer un trato, yo haré lo posible por cumplir todos los puntos de tu lista y tú me podrás seguir pagando de esa forma…- una vez más la chica se acerco a besarlo- ¿Dónde lo quieres?

-Aquí- dijo ella dándole la espalda y resbalando un poco la blusa que llevaba, dejando su hombro derecho al descubierto, con una mirada que Arnold le pareció increíblemente seductora, pero se contuvo las ansias de lanzarse sobre ella y besarla hasta que no pudiera mas…

Respiro profundo y agarro el tatuaje elegido y con la mano temblorosa se acerco a ella y presiono la figura contra su piel suavemente, paso el índice asegurando que la imagen quedara plasmada y después retiro lentamente el celofán que la cubría dejando al descubierto el dibujo de una mariposa con las alas extendidas, se quedo satisfecho observando su trabajo al mismo tiempo que volteaba el retrovisor para que Helga pudiera observarlo también, ella igualmente sonrió de satisfacción… él se acerco al dibujo y le soplo para que la tinta quedara impregnada en el cuerpo de la chica, ella solo lo observaba profundamente; cuando se aseguro que estaba totalmente seco se acerco y beso tiernamente su hombro, donde se encontraba el tatuaje, y luego empezó a recorrer con besos esa área, ella dio un suspiro involuntario haciendo que el chico se animara mas y empezara a bajar el otro lado de la blusa mientras empezaba a besarle el cuello con un poco mas de ansiedad, Helga seguía ensimismada, pero fue cuando sintió las frías manos de el por debajo de su blusa que volvió a la realidad y se alejo abruptamente de él…

-Lo siento… en verdad perdóname… pero no puedo…- dijo la chica con la mirada hacia abajo mientras se acomodaba la ropa…

-No te preocupes…- respondió el con el tono más suave que encontró y le levanto el rostro con una mano- Te voy a esperar, lo haremos cuando estés lista, recuerda que jamás te haría hacer algo que tu no quieras- y la besó en la frente haciendo que ella sonriera…

Se bajaron y estuvieron un rato mas observando el paisaje sentados en el cofre del carro y abrazados hasta que Helga empezó a quedarse dormida y fue cuando decidieron volver a casa…

**0o0o0o0**

Una vez más empezó la semana y Arnold se propuso no dejar a Helga sola, por lo que andaban juntos por toda la escuela, aun Lila se le insinuaba, incluso frente a Helga pero era ignorada por los dos, Gerald por su parte se encargaba de empujarlos 'accidentalmente' cada que pasaba por su lado; Sid los molestaba a la hora de clases; Rhonda comenzaba los rumores acerca de ellos que corrían por toda la escuela, y Phoebe… Phoebe solo se encargaba de pedirles perdón con la mirada y dirigirle a Arnold una sonrisa cómplice cuando nadie la veía…

**0o0o0o0**

En la casa de los Pataki se encontraba Bob en la cocina preparándose un poco de café mientras observaba atentamente por la ventana que daba al patio trasero a su hija y su 'novio', sabía que estaba mal lo que sentía por ese muchacho, pero no iba a permitir que nadie hiriera a su pequeña… acabo de prepararse su bebida y salió para encontrarlos en un pequeño beso y una sonrisa sincera, después de un comentario por parte de él su hija se rió como no lo había hecho en años, estaban tan entrados en su mundo que nunca se dieron cuenta de que ahí estaba el padre de la chica hasta que éste se aclaro la garganta lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ambos lo escucharan…

-Helga- la mencionada volvió la vista hacia él- Dile buenas noches al señor Shortman- Arnold entendió perfectamente la indirecta, y empezó a separarse de ella pero sin soltar su mano, el Reverendo al notar la insistencia del chico lo dijo directamente- Arnold, vete a casa, se acabo la noche- el chico regreso la mirada a su novia y se despidió dulcemente con un beso…

-Buenas noches señor- se despido cuando pasó al lado del Reverendo y salió de ahí bajo la atenta mirada de Helga quien no quitaba la sonrisa de su cara.

-Helga, este comportamiento tuyo es pecaminoso- dijo captando la total atención de su hija- Estás… estás actuando con ese chico como si estuvieras…

-¿Enamorada?- preguntó con cierto reto en su voz que sorprendió a su padre…

-Helga, aun eres una niña.

-Papá mírame, ya no soy una niña.

-Entonces deja de actuar como una- contesto subiendo el tono de su voz…

-Yo lo amo, y eso no va a cambiar- dijo con la mirada muy fija, nunca la había visto tan decidida a algo…

El la miro largamente y luego entro a la casa.

**0o0o0o0**

Esa noche de viernes Helga la espero durante toda la semana, su carro estaba estacionado frente al cementerio y ella sacaba su telescopio cuando escucho el motor de un auto deportivo, pero ni siquiera se molesto en ver quién era. Por su parte Arnold se bajo del Mustang y sacó de la cajuela una mochila de campamento, cerró perfectamente bien su carro y se acerco donde estaba la chica…

-Hola- ella no le contesto el saludo simplemente se acerco y le dio un fugaz beso y volvió rápidamente a lo que estaba haciendo…

-¿Me ayudas?

-Claro- contestó sonriente, como le gustaba verla apasionada con esa cosa del telescopio- Oye… ¿entonces que le dijiste a tu padre para que te dejara venir?- preguntó mientras sacaban todos los instrumentos necesarios…

-La verdad- contestó ella, pero al sentir la mirada de su novio rió traviesamente- solo que te deje fuera de ella- el sonrió y ambos terminaron de sacar todo, ella igualmente cerro bien su auto y ambos se dirigieron hacia el llano del cementerio donde Helga en unos cuantos minutos armo su telescopio mientras Arnold le servía de asistente, al terminar ella empezó a calibrar el aparato mientras él sacaba las cosas que traía en su mochila- ¿No quieres ver?- preguntó la chica mientras quitaba el ojo del objetivo y el se acercó dudoso…

-¿Es Plutón?- preguntó algo apenado…

-No, Plutón solo se ve minutos antes del amanecer- él se alejó de ahí y mejor volvió a lo que estaba en su mochila…

-Traje café…- dijo mientras sacaba dos termos y ella lo veía sonriente- Y… una manta…- empezó a acomodarla en el suelo y se sentó en ella.

-Al parecer tuviste tiempo para planear esto.

-Claro, solo pensé en esto durante la semana… otra manta por si la noche se hace más fría…- empezó a buscar otra cosa en su mochila y saco un mapa con algo escrito, se paro y fue junto a ella.

-Helga ¿puedes encontrar esta estrella? Aquí están las coordenadas…- Ella estudio el papel y luego se dirigió a su telescopio mientras el volvió a su mochila y sacó otra hoja que estaba enrollada…

-¿Señor, me puede decir porque estoy buscando esta estrella?... Ya la encontré.

-Porque le he puesto tu nombre- Helga inmediatamente levantó la vista para ver al chico ondeando el papel…- Ves, es oficial, esta expedido por el Registro Internacional de Estrellas- ella no lo podía creer, camino hacia él y tomo el acta de sus manos para leerla…

-Esto es fantástico- levanto la mirada para encontrarse con las orbes verdes del chico- Te amo- esas dos palabras fueron lo suficiente para que él se acercara a ella y la besara, la levanto del suelo y le dio varias vueltas antes de dejar de besarla, luego la guío hacia la manta que minutos antes había puesto y se sentaron, él detrás de ella y ella descansando su cabeza en el pecho de él… Estuvieron minutos contemplando las estrellas…

-Entonces ¿ahora si me dirás cual es el número uno?- ella se quedo callada y sonrió infantilmente- Vamos Hel, llevo semanas preguntándotelo- espero unos minutos y una cara de puchero de parte de el antes de contestar.

-Casarme… Casarme en la iglesia donde creció mi mamá, ahí fue donde mis padres se casaron- el sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla…

Ella se acomodo de lado, recargándose en una de las piernas de él y le acaricio el rostro detalladamente, dibujando cada una de las formas de la cara con el dedo, paso el índice por el contorno de los labios de Arnold y luego se lo llevo a su propia boca, causando que un fuerte escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo del chico, lentamente Helga se acercó y poso sus labios en los de él y empezó a besarlo lentamente mientras que con una mano recorría el cabello de su novio… Arnold trato de contenerse pero la forma en que lo besaba Helga lo incitaba en llevar ese beso a algo más, era lo que más le sorprendía de ella, esa sensualidad innata escondida bajo la niña que era, ella empezó a hacer el beso más intenso cuando empezó a morder suavemente el labio inferior de su compañero, y lentamente bajo sus labios para instalarse en el cuello del chico, una vez más Arnold se estremeció y su respiración empezó a aumentar…

-Helga, debemos parar en este mismo instante, antes de que ya no me pueda controlar- ella se separo un instante de él y le sonrió tiernamente…

-Y si te digo que estoy lista.

-Helga yo te dije que esperaría hasta que… ¿Perdón que dijiste?

-Estoy lista Arnold… Quiero hacer el amor contigo.

Arnold tardo unos minutos en comprender esas palabras, pero luego de que se convenció de lo que había escuchado era cierto decidió dejarse llevar por el momento, así que nuevamente llevo sus labios a los de Helga mientras agarraba su cara para guiar la intensidad y velocidad del beso… ella nunca creyó que un beso pudiera ser de tal manera, tan dulce y apasionado a la vez, simplemente se dejaba llevar por él, estaba nerviosa pero el amor que él le profesaba con cada caricia la hacía mantenerse más tranquila… Lentamente el la recostó sobre la manta mientras besaba su cuello, cuando ella estuvo completamente sobre el suelo, él abandono lo que estaba haciendo y se arrodillo a la altura de los pies de la chica, donde se tomo todo el tiempo del mundo para quitarle los zapatos deportivos y dejarlos caer cerca de donde estaban, para luego el hacer lo mismo con los suyos… Se acerco gateando, como un león acechando a su presa y nuevamente se detuvo en la cintura de la chica, se acerco para darle un beso mientras que su mano derecha se encargaba del botón de los jeans de Helga…

Interrumpió el beso y continúo su trabajo, dejo los pantalones olvidados por el momento y se acerco a la blusa y la desabotono lentamente y cuando finalizo la abrió revelando un sujetador rosa que cubrían los perfectos senos de la chica, sonrió satisfecho, como un niño que ha aprendido a hacer algo nuevo… se agacho para besar los senos de ella por encima de la tela, haciéndola experimentar algo que en la vida había sentido y logrando sacar un leve suspiro de su boca… con un poco de ayuda de ella, termino por sacarle la blusa y segundos después el sujetador, pudiendo observar al fin el torso sin nada que lo cubriera, acerco la cara donde empezaban los pantalones de la chica y empezó a hacer un sendero de besos desde ahí hasta el nacimiento de los pechos, al llegar a ellos se dirigió al derecho y lo beso por todo el contorno hasta llegar al pezón que estaba semierrecto y se lo metió a la boca succionándolo levemente y luego hizo lo mismo con el otro… Helga estaba extasiada, su respiración agitada, su ritmo cardiaco al límite, la temperatura de su cuerpo evidenciaba lo excitada que estaba, gemidos ahogados, suspiros involuntarios… Arnold una vez más dejó lo que estaba haciendo, y volvió a la boca de la chica mientras que con las manos masajeaba sus senos haciendo que la chica lo besara más apasionadamente y lo acercara más hacia ella…

Aun faltaba algo para poder contemplarla perfectamente… Arnold se separo un poco y fue bajando con besos hasta que se topo con los jeans desabotonados le dio una mirada traviesa a Helga y de un tirón se los saco junto con su ropa interior rosa que llevaba, se quedo en silencio unos segundos admirando el cuerpo desnudo de la chica y se dispuso a recorrerlo todo con las manos y la boca grabando en su memoria cada centímetro de piel, Helga ya no podía contenerse más y dejó escapara sonoros gemidos a la par que entrelazaba sus manos en la melena rubia… el chico se detuvo un momento y se quito la camisa que llevaba dejando al aire el perfecto abdomen del que era dueño, Helga no podía quitarle la vista de encima y estaba más nerviosa, si es que se podía, que minutos atrás cuando él la desvestía… Arnold al ver la timidez de ella tomo una de sus manos bajo la suya y comenzó a encaminarla a través de su propio cuerpo, minutos después ella empezaba a descubrir por ella misma cada parte que del cuerpo de su novio… Helga se sonrojo inmediatamente al sentir como la excitación de él crecía contra una de sus piernas y la cara del chico confirmaba que necesitaba liberar un poco esa zona… el hombre se paro frente a ella y se quito los vaqueros dejando ver un bulto que se formaba debajo del boxer…

Los nervios invadieron a la chica una vez mas pero una oleada de éxtasis tomo su lugar cuando sintió la mano de Arnold recorrer su entrepierna humedecida, el no dejo de acariciar el sexo de Helga y con la otra mano que tenía libre se deshizo de la última prenda que le quedaba… Helga desvió su mirada al sentirlo completamente desnudo, pero finalmente termino por ver el miembro del chico y un fuerte sonrojo vino a su cara, arrancándole una tierna sonrisa al chico, quien tomo el rostro de su novia entre sus manos y viéndola a los ojos empezó a besarla mientras se acomodaba sobre ella… con mucho cuidado, Arnold le abrió las piernas y coloco su miembro en la entrada de Helga haciendo que ella contuviera el aliento, empezó a introducirlo lentamente, mientras le acariciaba los senos y le besaba el cuello, pero tuvo que empujar un poco mas fuerte al encontrarse con una pequeña barrera… por su parte Helga en un acto involuntario se aferro mas al cuerpo de Arnold rodeando su espalda con los brazos, pequeñas lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos… El se quedo estático dentro de ella, esperando que a que se acostumbrara un poco a sentirlo dentro… Fue un beso en el lóbulo de la oreja, y el sentir como los músculos de ella se relajaban lo que le indico que estaba lista para proseguir, empezó a mover las caderas mientras agarraba las de ella y las movía al mismo ritmo… Helga estaba en el limbo, experimentando las sensaciones mas placenteras de su vida, nada se comparaba con lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, sus manos recorrían frenéticamente la espalda del chico mientras que de su boca salían gemidos y jadeos… Arnold por su parte estaba experimentando algo mas allá de lo que pudiera describir, era claro que tenía bastante experiencia en la cama, pero nunca había sentido lo que Helga le provocaba… Cada vez aumentaba mas el ritmo, sus manos se encargaban excelsamente de sus senos su boca de su cuello, era agradable sentir el cálido aliento de ella en su oído, estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax a la par de su novia lo sabía por la forma en que respiraba y la manera en que se movía… Un gemido por parte de ambos y sus músculos se tensaron, Helga clavo sus uñas en la espalda de Arnold, el se detuvo con los brazos para no desplomarse encima de ella y los ojos verdes se encontraron con los azules de ella, y sin necesidad de palabras comprendieron lo que significaban el uno para el otro… Poco a poco se fueron relajando y Arnold salió de ella lentamente y se recostó a un lado de ella, ella igual se acostó sobre su costado para poder verlo de frente… Arnold estaba maravillado con la escena, tenía a Helga frente a él con la luna haciendo brillar su hermoso cuerpo a causa del sudor que lo recorría… Por su parte el pudor desapareció de ella logrando que pudiera admirar el fuerte cuerpo del hombre que tenía frente a ella sin sonrojarse…

Arnold se levanto minutos después y tomo la otra manta que había llevado y tapo a ambos para protegerse de la fría noche… Estaba dormido cuando al moverse se dio cuenta que estaba solo, preocupado se levanto y la buscó con la mirada, sonriendo ante lo que se encontró, a unos metros de él se encontraba Helga Pataki vistiendo la camisa que horas antes el estaba usando observando a través del objetivo del telescopio, sonrió para sí mismo y buscó en el suelo sus jeans, se los puso y se fue a parar detrás de ella apoyando su cara en el hombro de la chica, ella sonrió y volteó a verlo y lo besó dulcemente…

-¿Quieres ver?- se aparto y le dio oportunidad para que pudiera ver lo que ella, aunque ignorando completamente que es lo que debía ver lo hizo y se quedo estupefacto al ver la combinación de colores e intensidades de las que el cielo era dueño.

-Es increíble- al levantar la cara, Helga se acurruco en su pecho y el la rodeo de forma protectora…

-No tanto como lo que tú haces- dijo pícaramente mientras comenzaba a explorar el torso desnudo de él provocando que a este se le erizara la piel.

-¿Entonces te gusto?

-Eres bueno, pero hay mejores- hablo como toda una experta haciendo que el riera divertido…

-¿Necesito práctica?

-Mucha… yo creo que vamos a tener que entrenar arduamente- ella le sonrió traviesamente mientras lo empujaba y hacía que se sentara en el lecho que habían hecho…

-Yo estoy a su disposición…- el solo se dejaba, le gustaba esa faceta seductora de su novia que solo él conocía…

-Que bueno… porque realmente necesito un maestro- ahora habló con sinceridad mientras se sentaba sobre él sin saber a ciencia cierta qué hacer, pero era el turno de ella de aprender como se hacía… así una vez más bajo las estrellas la ropa volvió a perderse y los cuerpos volvieron a unirse con la única razón que los movía… el amor, un amor que se hacía cada vez mas fuerte…

El sol empezaba a salir y un ruidito proveniente de su reloj lo obligó a despertar, solo que esta vez no le costó mucho trabajo, ella estaba entre sus brazos y resulto ser la mejor experiencia de su vida admirarla mientras dormía, se maldijo así mismo por tener que despertarla, pero más valía que llegara a su casa a la hora indicada, no fuera que al Reverendo se lo ocurriera ir a buscarla… La levanto besándole el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo que ella se acurrucara mas, pero al parecer se dio cuenta que no traía ropa alguna y se levanto rápidamente sonrojada terriblemente, el se rió por lo bajo y se levanto para vestirse y darle la espalda para que ella se pudiera vestir cómodamente… Alzaron todo y se dirigieron a sus respectivos carros no sin antes despedirse con un gran beso en la boca que ninguno de los dos quería romper… El la siguió hasta que llego a su casa y luego tomo el rumbo a la suya pensando cómo había podido haber vivido sin ella durante todo ese tiempo… Llegó ya cuando había luz del día y se bajo del auto completamente feliz, jamás había pensado que pudiera sentirse de esa manera, estaba absolutamente convencido que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Helga y de que era ella la mujer de su vida, la única persona por la que iría al fin del mundo sin preguntarse por qué, abrió la cajuela y saco su mochila, camino despacio, cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido, con la misma precaución abrió la puerta pero no contaba con que su madre estaba en la cocina…

-Hola- saludo con tono sereno y se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla, Stella estaba un poco sorprendida…

-Hola… ¿Es mi imaginación, o acabas de llegar?- pregunto algo insegura.

-Acabo de llegar.

-Qué bueno que no me di cuenta que no estabas, sino hubiera puesto a toda la policía a buscarte- él le dio media sonrisa.

-Lo siento, debí decirte que no pasaría la noche aquí- tomo asiento frente a su mamá…

-Arnold ¿estuviste con Helga?- el volteó la cara dándole a entender a Stella que sus sospechas eran ciertas- Arnold, ten cuidado, ella no es como cualquiera con las que has andado, es la hija del Reverendo, por favor… aparte es una buena chica.

-Mamá, no te preocupes, con ella es diferente.

-¿Diferente?- preguntó escépticamente.

-Sí, diferente.

-Entonces se sincero con ella, antes de que sea muy tarde- dijo con seriedad, y Arnold se quedo un poco pensativo- Ahora…, el otro día estaba lavando cuando me encontré con esto- le enseño un pedazo de papel algo arrugado que Arnold reconoció rápidamente…- Examinar una roca lunar… Ir a la Universidad… Acabar la carrera de Leyes…- empezó a leer- Cariño, estas son metas muy lindas, pero tienes que trabajar muy duro para alcanzarlas y sabes que estos últimos años en la escuela no han sido muy buenos además de…

-Mamá, puedo hacerlo- dijo interrumpiendo el discurso de Stella.

-Yo lo sé, lo que no sabía era cuando te decidirías a hacerlo- Arnold sonrió…

-Es por Helga, ella tiene fe en mí ¿sabes, me hace querer ser diferente… ser mejor- su madre sonrió y agradeció internamente a esa chica por lograr el cambio que tanto había esperado en su hijo…

Mientras que Arnold aun pensaba en lo que había dicho su madre…

**0o0o0o0**

Era de noche y estaban caminando por el centro de la ciudad, visitando tiendas y viendo las novedades del momento, pero desde que la había recogido en su casa Helga sentía muy distante a Arnold, intento hablar de cualquier estupidez que se le ocurrió, pero solo lograba sacarle respuestas de monosílabos y lograba captar su atención unos minutos…

-Arnold ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada- respondió secamente, tal y como lo había hecho toda la noche.

-¿Preocupado por los exámenes para la universidad?

-No… de hecho no es eso lo que me preocupa- llegaron a un parque y se sentaron en una de las bancas…

-entonces ¿qué es?

-Nada.

-Arnold, no entiendo que tienes hoy…- él le desvió la mirada y dio un suspiro, ella empezó a desesperarse no le gustaba nada esa situación, estuvo a punto de irse cuando el volteó a verla y al encontrarse con sus ojos verdes se preocupo, había algo en su mirada que le decía que las cosas no andaban del todo bien…

-Helga, estoy enfermo- ella suspiro aliviada…

-Me lo hubieras dicho antes y no hubiéramos salido hoy, vámonos a tu casa y mañana estarás mejor- el sonrió melancólicamente…

-No, no me entiendes… estoy enfermo- ella lo miraba confundida… -Hel, tengo cáncer…- ella lo miro incrédula, por un momento le sonrió creyendo que era una broma, pero al ver la cara de Arnold supo que era verdad…

-No, no es cierto…. Tienes dieciocho años, estas perfectamente bien…- dijo desesperadamente.

-Me lo detectaron hace un años, y es un gran problema ya que mi cuerpo es alérgico a alguno de los medicamentos que tengo que tomar.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?- pregunto exasperada, con una mueca de miedo.

-El doctor me dijo que debía seguir mi vida lo más normal que pudiera… yo no quería que nadie me tratara como si fuera un pobre chico enfermo… no quería que nadie supiera…

-¿Incluyéndome?

-Especialmente tú- Helga agacho la mirada claramente dolida- Sabes, todo estaba bien, ya lo había acepado… ya me había resignado, por eso vivía mi vida así, sin preocuparme por nada y de pronto tu apareciste y fue lo mejor que me pudo haber ocurrido en la vida… pero no quiero que sufras, fue por eso que te dije que no te enamoras de mi- termino con la voz quebrada, ella se quedo en silencio respirando agitadamente a causa del enojo, la desesperación, la incertidumbre y la preocupación, y luego salió corriendo de ahí con las lagrimas resbalando por su rostro…

_**Continuara…**_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Hola a todos! Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y que no vayan a pensar mal de esta pobre escritora por las fuertes escenas que tiene, pero yo cumplí con advertirles al pricipio del capitulo.

Porfa dejen Reviews sobre cómo les pareció este capítulo.

A + H 4 ever.


	8. tu enfermedad

_**Nuestro amor. Parte 8.**_

Helga aun no lo podía asimilar la situación, se negaba a creer que Arnold estaba enfermo de algo mortífero. ¡Como podía ser eso posible si semanas atrás todo era perfecto! porque si él representaba todo lo bueno de la vida (bueno no todo) estaba en tal situación… Arnold estaba en la misma situación que ella, el no quería que ella sufriera por su condición… Conducía a todo lo que la máquina del Mustang podía ofrecerle, su vista iba fija al sinuoso camino, llevaba mucho tiempo conduciendo pero no le importaba, lo único que estaba en su cabeza era el rostro de Helga tres horas atrás cuando le había dicho la verdad… Entró al estado de Maryland y bajo la velocidad y tomó un camino que evito casi toda su vida… llegó a un vecindario tranquilo, lleno de casas de estilo occidental que se veían bastante lujosas y se detuvo en frente de una color blanco de dos pisos… Detuvo su carro, apago el motor y se bajo de él; se quedo recargado en la puerta sin decidirse aun a acercarse a la casa, pero la imagen de Helga en la cabeza fue el factor que lo hizo actuar… Se acerco silenciosamente y tocó el timbre, sin esperar si quiera la respuesta toco fuertemente la puerta, espero un par de segundos y volvió a intentar, esta vez más fuerte…

-¡Papá abre la puerta!- grito tocando y espero un par de minutos… al no ver resultado se dio por vencido y dio media vuelta para dirigirse al carro.

-¿Arnold? Son las tres de la mañana…- escucho una voz a sus espaldas y se volteó para encontrarse con Miles que estaba claramente sorprendido.

-Necesito tu ayuda- dijo fríamente y con dolor en sus palabras.

-¿Sucedió algo malo?... ¿Estás bien?- pregunto consternado mientras lo veía de arriba abajo…

-¡Claro que no estoy bien! yo…- hizo una pequeña pausa para ordenar sus ideas- Yo necesito tu ayuda, necesito que me quites esta enfermedad- lo último lo ordeno…

-Hijo cálmate…

-¿Vas a ayudarme o no?- preguntó desafiantemente.

-Yo… no puedo hacer eso, sabes muy bien que no hay cura para tu enfermedad…

-Sabes que, solo olvídalo, sabía que no harías nada- lo interrumpió enojado y salió rumbo a su carro.

-Espera… Arnold espera…- pero ya era demasiado tarde, el vehículo salía por la calle rechinando llantas…

Conducía de regreso a Hillwood abatido, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos muy fuerte, miedo, decepción, ira, preocupación… no podía más, no estaba preparado para eso, no podía dejar que Helga se le fuera de las manos así como así… Llego a la línea divisoria entre los estados y detuvo la marcha, se bajo y pudo ver imágenes de lo que meses atrás había vivido ahí y no pudo más… cayó al suelo de rodillas, las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos, estaba molesto y muy frustrado… tenía los músculos tensos, empezó a golpear el suelo con los puños cerrado hasta que ya no sintió las manos y los nudillos se le ensangrentaron… gritó de rabia al cielo aunque sabía bien que eso no arreglaría nada… cuando estuvo más calmado se sentó en el cofre del Mustang y encendió un cigarrillo, desde que andaba con Helga no prendía uno, pero necesitaba calmar la ansiedad y ese siempre había sido un buen remedio… Se quedo en ese lugar para pensar bien las cosas, necesitaba tomar una decisión… Empezó a aclarar la noche, vio el amanecer ya más tranquilo y supo que ya era momento de ir a casa, aun le quedaba más de una hora de camino… Llegó a Hillwood temprano, sin embargo no tenía deseo alguno de llegar a su casa, por lo menos no aún… empezó a dar vueltas por la ciudad para perder el tiempo, cuando llamo la atención una florería que estaba cerca…

Serían las nueve de la mañana cuando Arnold llegó a la casa de Helga con la camioneta de la florería tras de él… entre ambos, el ayudante de la florería y el, llenaron el frente de la casa con flores de todo tipo y de colores… ya habían terminado y el estaba dando los últimos detalles cuando salió el Reverendo sorprendido de encontrar tales especímenes en la entrada de su casa.

-Arnold…

-Solo dígale a Helga que no me rendiré, que siempre estaré con ella- dijo antes de que el padre de la chica pudiera decir algo y salió de ahí…

Bob lo vio alejarse sintiendo compasión de él, se quedo pensativo por unos momentos y entonces entendió que si ese chico se preocupa tanto por su hija, no puede ser tan malo.

**0o0o0o0**

Llego a su casa y entro pesadamente, su madre lo esperaba ya, seguramente Miles había hablado para mencionarle su visita nocturna… iba a decirle algo, pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta, vio a los ojos a su madre y ella lo comprendió todo y lo abrazó, el la abrazó de vuelta pero sin soltar ni una lagrima más, ya había llorado lo suficiente…

Estaba sentado viendo al horizonte, esa era una de las grandes ventajas de tener una casa alejada de todas las demás zonas residenciales, que a pocos minutos en carro podía llegar a un pequeño llano que muchos ignoraban su existencia… Siempre le había gustado ese lugar para aislarse, lo hacía cuando necesitaba pensar… Y la situación que estaba viviendo requería pensar demasiado, Helga no había contestado sus llamadas y tampoco lo había recibido…

-Hola- saludo una voz femenina que conocía demasiado bien, él ni siquiera volteo para ver de quien se trataba, pero sintió que la persona se sentaba a un lado de él en el cofre de su carro.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí, Phoebe?

-Te recuerdo que no descubriste tu solo este lugar… además has venido aquí desde que tengo memoria cuando las cosas no andan bien…- Phoebe recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su "hermano"- Vamos Arnie, habla conmigo, tu mamá está muy preocupada… y yo igual, tiene dos días que no te paras en la escuela…

-¿Acerca de que quieres que hable?- preguntó ariscamente.

-De ti… de Helga…- volteó a verla, su cara reflejaba tristeza.

-Que mas puedo decirte, Helga es la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida.

-Yo lo sé, Arnold… pero sabes bien que la vida es así, a veces nos pasan cosas malas y cosas buenas… pero sabes algo, debes ser fuerte… por ella… y por ti… no creo que le guste verte así cuando tu siempre has demostrado que puedes contra todo…

-Pero…

-Pero nada Arnold Shortman, van a salir de esto… juntos… ahora son un equipo, y si uno se deja vencer es más difícil que salgan adelante- él se quedo callado analizando todas las palabras que le acababan de decir, y no le quedo más que dirigirle una sonrisa a su amiga…

-Gracias Pheebs…- la abrazó fraternalmente.

-Sabes que no hay nada que agradecer…

-Solo hay un problema ella no quiere escucharme…

-¿Por qué no lo intentas ahora?- Phoebe rompió el abrazo y él se quedo confundido, volvió para ver el lugar donde estaba estacionada la camioneta de su amiga y a lado se encontró con el auto de Helga, ella ya caminaba hacia ellos…- Bueno, creo que los dejo solos…

-Gracias Phoebe- dijo Helga dulcemente dirigiéndole una sonrisa…

-No, al contrario… incluso te quiero pedir una disculpa por todo lo que ha pasado.

-Pero tú no hiciste nada.

-Sí, pero tampoco hice nada para evitarlo- Phoebe le sonrió a Helga y esta le devolvió la sonrisa, sabía que las cosas entre ellas estaban bien- Cuida a este chico ¿sí? suele ser muy terco a veces…- Phoebe se despido de ambos y se fue en su camioneta, dejándolos en silencio viéndose el uno al otro…

-Yo… lo lamento, realmente te lo debí de haber dicho antes…- dijo el agachando la cabeza.

-Yo entiendo, no querías que me preocupara por ti…

-Pero estuvo mal que te lo ocultara- ella le dedico una media sonrisa que él no supo manejar y opto por desviar la mirada…

-¿Estas asustado?- preguntó Helga en un suspiro con el miedo en su voz.

-¿De morir?- finalmente Arnold se acerco y le acarició el rostro con las dos manos y sonrió burlonamente- No, de todas maneras algún día iba a pasar… lo único que tenemos seguro en la vida es la muerte.

-¡No es gracioso!- respondió duramente… ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente, Arnold cerró los ojos, puso su frente contra la de ella y la abrazo por la cintura; ella igual cerró los ojos… así se quedaron unos minutos…

-De lo único que tengo miedo es de no estar contigo- ella abrió rápidamente los ojos para encontrarse con las orbes verdes de él.

-Escúchame, eso nunca va a pasar…- lo abrazo más hacia ella…- Nunca, siempre voy a estar contigo- se quedaron abrazados durante mucho tiempo, y cuando el ambiente se sintió menos tenso, Arnold la levanto del suelo y le empezó a dar vueltas arrancándole risas… abrieron las puertas del Mustang y se sentaron dentro a platicar un rato…- Te extrañe mucho- la beso firmemente en los labios, mientras que su mano apartaba un mechón de su cara, al separarse ella sonrió de manera extraña.

-¿Sabes cuál es el número cincuenta y cuatro de mi lista?

-No, no tengo la menor idea…- respondió confundido por el abrupto cambio de tema, Helga nunca hacía eso.

-Hacer el amor en un Mustang 63- lo miro seductoramente y el sonrió

-Es una lástima señorita, este es un Mustang 72- ya la estaba besando en el cuello y ella le dio la espalda…

-Mmm… Creo que lo tendremos que dejar para otra ocasión entonces…

-Me puedo imaginar que es un Mustang 63- ella lo miro por encima de su hombro y se hizo hacia atrás para poderlo besar…

Cerraron las puertas y se fueron hacia el asiento de atrás, Arnold estaba debajo de Helga mientras ella lo besaba con vehemencia por la cara y el cuello… No tardaron mucho en deshacerse de la camisa de Arnold… el torso masculino era recorrido de arriba abajo por las ya no tan inexperimentadas manos de Helga… el se encargaba de acariciarle las piernas por debajo de la falda que utilizaba ese día, la chica se estremeció al solo contacto de sus manos y sintió la temperatura de su cuerpo elevarse, era inevitable cada vez que le hacía eso, su novio sabía perfectamente que y como tocar para que ella empezara a sentirse en otro mundo…

**0o0o0o0**

Llego a su casa más animado, la plática con Phoebe le había cambiado la perspectiva y haber visto a Helga una vez más y tenerla entre sus manos fue la mayor motivación que pudo haber tenido… Busco a su madre en la casa pero no estaba dentro, salió al jardín y la encontró leyendo un libro… Stella alzó la vista al sentirse observada y sonrió al encontrarse a su hijo con un semblante totalmente diferente al de los días pasados…

-Fue buena táctica enviar a Pheebs- dijo él desde su lugar.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó con fingida inocencia.

-Mamá ella me lo dijo.

-Ay, esa niña no se puede callar nada…- negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba- Pero veo que surgió efecto- volvió a dirigirle la vista su vástago.

-Si… bueno… ya sabes, gracias…- se rascaba la nuca con un gracioso gesto infantil- Bueno, me voy para que sigas leyendo…- se dio la media vuelta y satisfecha la señora Shortman regresó a su lectura…- Bueno… ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- Arnold detuvo su caminar y puso la cara de desamparado que siempre ponía cuando quería obtener algo, mientras que su madre alzaba una ceja expectativamente…

Cuando escucho que su hijo le pedía un favor, Stella jamás imagino que se tratara de eso… estaban en la sala de su casa, habían movido todos los muebles de la sala para improvisar una pista de baile y al compás de una melodía romántica, la señora Shortman le estaba enseñando a bailar a su hijo... Durante toda la tarde se la pasaron practicando los pasos de las piezas románticas, y para la noche Arnold podía improvisar complicadas secuencias de movimientos que dejaron sorprendida a su madre…

**0o0o0o0**

Desde ese día el se propuso pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Helga… Una noche antes de ir al cementerio a ver las estrellas el chico llevó a su novia a un pequeño pub donde tocaban música en vivo… ella estaba algo extrañada por el tipo de música que tocaban en aquel establecimiento, porque no era del gusto del chico y supuso que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo solo por ella, pero no pudo evitar saltar a besarlo cuando en la primera pieza lenta la sacó a bailar… Al cerrar el lugar se dirigieron al llano que había sido testigo de su entrega la primera vez, y aunque la chica se tardo mucho en poner su equipo en pocos minutos de estar sentada junto a su novio se quedo profundamente dormida… el la miraba en silencio, estaba hipnotizado viendo la cara de la mujer que amaba a la luz de la luna, con un dedo recorrió todas las facciones, cejas, nariz, labios… le dio un beso en la frente y siguió velando su sueño… Helga se despertó horas más tarde y encontró a Arnold dormitando a su lado, sonrió por tenerlo cerca y con un besó lo levantó para despedirse porque tenía que regresar a casa… aun adormilado el dijo que él se encargaría de recoger todo, pero el sueño lo estaba venciendo, esperaría a que se fuera su novia, y regresaría por las cosas en la mañana…

**0o0o0o0**

Al día siguiente estaba recogiendo lo que se le había 'olvidado' la noche anterior, estaba muy ocupado desarmando el telescopio, pero sintió la presencia de alguien muy familiar, levanto la vista para encontrarse con Gerald parado como siempre, altivamente, pero al hablar su voz adquirió un tono que nunca había escuchado.

-Hable con Phoebe…- dijo sin poder mirarlo a los ojos- ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?- esta vez su mirada paso del objeto en el suelo a las orbes verdes y Arnold rodó los ojos, esa era la forma en que Gerald le había pedido perdón.

-Claro- le paso algunas cosas y este las cargo hasta el carro de Arnold, pero al ver que no cabían las subió a su pick-up.

-¿A dónde las vamos a llevar?

-A casa de Helga, pero primero voy a pasar a comprar algunos materiales…

-¿Que vas a hacer?- preguntó recargándose en uno de los carros y ofreciéndole un cigarro.

-Construir un telescopio más grande- acepto el cigarro y saco un cuaderno de su Mustang para enseñarle los planos…

-Vas a necesitar ayuda… eres un buen mecánico, pero esto requiere un trabajo más fino y un poco de conocimiento de física.

-¿Y tú eres la persona que sabe hacerlo?- preguntó sarcástico.

-Por supuesto… Arnold, cuando era más pequeño yo formaba parte de los chicos "Planetas y Estrellas"- Arnold no pudo contener las risas que le hicieron acreedor a un par de puñetazos sin intensidad del moreno.

Ese mismo día llegaron con las cosas y se instalaron en el patio trasero de la casa Pataki, estuvieron ahí por horas, Gerald armo el telescopio de la chica para poderlo usar de guía y rehízo los planos de su amigo… Dos días más tarde Arnold empezó a trabajar él solo, hacía mediciones, cortaba, pegaba, unía, y cuando le surgía alguna duda le llamaba al moreno para que lo asesorara… Una de las mañanas en las que él estaba trabajando, con la sierra eléctrica, el Reverendo entró al cuarto de su hija…

-Helga ¿Me puedes decir que es lo que hace ese chico en nuestro patio?- preguntó asomándose por la ventana donde tenía a la vista a cierto chico rubio, si bien era verdad que ya lo toleraba, aun no se había acostumbrado a la idea de que su pequeña anduviera con él, Helga se movió entre las sabanas y se sentó en su cama- Helga, te estoy hablando.

La chica le mostró una sonrisa y se puso de pie –Déjalo, solo está haciendo un regalo para mí.

-Espero que no se acostumbre a pasar el tiempo aquí- ella sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

El se encontraba trabajando con un poco de dificultad en el telescopio, pero luego de unos minutos decidió tomar un descanso al ver que su novia de acercaba a él.

-¿Cómo vas?- Pregunto dándole un suave beso.

-Es más complicado de lo que pensé.

-Déjame ayudarte- se acerco al telescopio para ver el trabajo del rubio.

-Claro que no señorita, lo hare yo solo.

-Como quieras- dijo colocando los planos en la mesa -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, la verdad no sé porque siempre me preguntas eso.

-Porque me preocupo por ti- se acerco a él y acaricio su mejilla.

-Pues no lo hagas, estoy muy bien…- aunque eso no era cierto, ya que en ese momento el comenzó a ponerse un poco pálido y a sentirse mareado.

-Pues no lo parece- dijo preocupada al ver el rostro de su novio -¿Arnold?

Arnold se comenzó a sentir cada vez más mareado y no escuchaba lo que decía su novia -¡Arnold!- exclamo Helga al este desmayarse.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Hola a todos! Aquí está la continuación de la historia, espero que les guste y también quiero informarles que esta historia está llegando a su fin, sé que muchos no querrán que termine, pero todo lo bueno llega a su fin jeje, no diré cuantos capítulos le faltan para dejarlos en suspenso ^^ también quiero decirles que aprecio mucho los comentarios que me han dejado y que los quiero mucho en especial a mi Big Sister (hikaruchiba).

Porfa dejen mas reviews y nos leemos pronto.

A + H 4 ever.


	9. siempre juntos

_**Nuestro amor. Parte 9.**_

Quince horas sentada en el mismo lugar y sin dormir, en realidad no le importaba siempre y cuando él estuviera bien, pero no despertaba… estaba abatida totalmente Arnold Shortman, el amor de su vida, se encontraba acostado en una cama de hospital lleno de tubos que lo mantenían con vida, respiraba con ayuda de una maquina y el maldito pitido de la máquina a lado de su cama ya la tenía harta pero aun así le estaba agradecida por seguir sonando, eso solo indicaba que el estaba vivo…

Se acerco y no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta, el estaba pálido, casi traslucido, la aguja en su muñeca había hecho efecto y un gran moretón la rodeaba, respira lentamente, tanto que la rubia temió que en cualquier momento dejara de hacerlo, se paró a un lado de él y lo recorrió con la mirada, seguía sin comprender porque él estaba en esa situación, hubiera dado cualquier cosa en ese preciso instante por estar ella en la cama; tomo su mano sintiendo un escalofrío en todo su ser al sentir lo fría que estaba… pequeñas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, las cuales limpio rápidamente por el ingreso de los doctores y las enfermeras que iban a hacer el chequeo de los signos vitales y todo eso.

Mientras el galeno estaba en lo suyo ella se sentó en la silla junto a la cama y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida. Cuando abrió los ojos, aun estaba cansada, se le veía en la cara y las ojeras que tenía, pero aun así no se fue…

Estuvo así por un par de días, que fue lo que se tardo Arnold en despertar, aunque solo lo hizo para comer un poco y luego volvió a dormir… Una mañana, realmente ya había perdido la cuenta de los días, llegó la señora Shortman, temprano como siempre lo hacía, y al igual que los días anteriores se encontró con la misma escena, su pequeño Arnold luchando por su vida y a un lado de el Helga Pataki dormitando, la madre del chico entro silenciosamente y puso una mano en el hombro de la rubia.

-Helga- la chica inmediatamente abrió los ojos poniéndose en posición de alerta- Ve a casa a descansar.

-No estoy cansada- dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos y se acomodaba en su asiento

-Necesito un tiempo a solas con el- entendió perfectamente lo que quiso decir, entonces se levantó y se acerco a darle un beso en la frente a su novio haciendo que él se despertara… -Regreso al rato- en respuesta él le sonrió y Helga salió de ahí un poco más tranquila; Arnold observó a su alrededor identificando donde estaba, y luego se encontró con la cara llena de miedo y tristeza de su madre…

-Mamá… ¿Por qué tan callada?- pregunto con un hilo de voz, Stella se acerco a él y le tomo una de las manos…

-Ay, mi niño ¿Por qué te tiene que pasar esto a ti?- el chico sonrió débilmente.

-No lo sé, pero así es la vida.

-Cariño, si siempre te quise tener cerca, es porque te quería mantener más tiempo conmigo…

-Mamá…

-Déjame continuar…- Stella se callo un poco y suspiro…- Cuando tu padre nos abandono, me dio miedo… me dio miedo que no podría cuidarte sola - le acarició el cabello y la frente como cuando era pequeño- Pero pude hacerlo, y aun así siento que no fue suficiente para ti.

-Mamá… No digas eso, te quiero mucho, te amo… no importa nada, ni donde este, ni que no te gusten mis decisiones, te amo…- los ojos de su madre se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Entonces creo que si hice un gran trabajo cuidándote.

-Claro que sí.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Arnold se encontraba en la habitación viendo un punto fijo en la pared, Helga había ido a la cafetería por algo de comer. Escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo pensando que se trataba de su novia.

-Hola hijo- saludo Miles entrando en la habitación del rubio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto con un tono frio en su voz.

-Vine a verte.

-Pues ya me viste ¡ahora largo!- no sabía que hacia su padre ahí si él nunca se había interesado en el ¿Por qué ahora si lo hacía?

-Sabes no sé porque eres así conmigo si tu madre ya me perdono.

-Pero yo no, no soy igual que mi madre yo no perdono tan fácilmente y menos a traidores como tú.

-¿Crees que soy un traidor?

-Y un cobarde, porque solo un cobarde abandona a su esposa e hijo a su suerte mas sabiendo…- Arnold no pudo continuar el dolor del recuerdo se lo impedía.

-Mas sabiendo de ti enfermedad- termino el hombre mientras el rubio desviaba la mirada- Arnold fue justo por eso que me fui, yo soy médico y el saber que no puedo hacer nada por un paciente y más si ese paciente es mi propio hijo me frustra mucho, además tenía miedo de que cuando fueras un poco más grande me odiaras porque no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte.

-¿Y por eso disidiste abandonarnos a nuestra suerte a mi mamá y a mí?

-Perdóname hijo, de verdad lo siento mucho.

-Ya es muy tarde para disculpas- dijo fríamente posando su vista hacia la ventana.

-Te aseguro que si pudiera hacer algo lo haría de verdad, porque te quiero mucho y me gustaría que vivieras por muchos años más…

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, no puedes hacer nada así que mejor vete- su padre lo miro por unos instantes y luego decidió que lo mejor era marcharse, luego hablaría con él.

**0o0o0o0**

Era una mañana despajada, se acababa de encontrar con la madre de Arnold en los pasillos y le había dicho que Arnold aun dormía, cuando entro a la habitación así seguía, ni siquiera se acerco para saludarlo, no quería interrumpir su sueño, se sentó cerca de la ventana a estudiar un poco para su próximo examen para universidad… El despertó y la encontró ahí, con el entrecejo fruncido, se veía tan linda cuando estaba concentrada en algo, sonrió para sí mismo… la rubia se tardo unos minutos en darse cuenta que estaba despierto, pero en cuanto lo noto cerro el libro que estaba leyendo y se acerco a él…

-Hola ¿Cómo te sientes?- se acercó a darle un beso en la boca y sonrió, tenía mejor aspecto que antes, ya había recuperado un poco el color natural de su piel…

-Bien ¿Qué tal tu?- le volvió a dar un beso

-No me quejo- se sentó en la cama con mucho cuidado

-Ayer vino mi padre a verme.

-¿A sí?- pregunto algo sorprendida ya que nunca había visto al padre del rubio, es mas el casi nunca lo mencionaba.

-Sí, vino a pedirme perdón y a ver como estaba.

-¿Y qué le dijiste tu?

-Que no lo perdonaba- dijo en tono serio -Nunca lo voy a perdonar por lo que nos hizo.

-¿Es que acaso no has aprendido nada de mí?- dijo en tono burlo -El perdón es lo mejor que una persona puede otorgar y si tu padre está realmente arrepentido yo pienso que debes de darle la oportunidad para ser tu padre.

-No sé si estoy listo para hacerlo- dijo sinceramente, ella era la única persona con la que el se abría de esa manera.

-No te estoy diciendo que lo hagas ahora, solo te pido que lo pienses no con tu cabeza, sino con tu corazón- ella acaricio la mejilla de su novio -Porque al menos tú tienes la dicha de tener a tu dos padres, disfrútalos y se feliz con ellos.

-Con la única persona que soy feliz es contigo- Arnold se inclino un poco y le dio un beso en los labios a su adorada rubia.

**0o0o0o0**

Al cabo de unos días Arnold le pidió a su madre que llamara a su padre, para sorpresa de ella, pero aun así lo hizo y ahora se encontraban los dos hombre en la habitación del rubio mirándose el uno al otro.

-¿De qué querías hablarme hijo?- Pregunto Miles rompiendo el silencio que se había formado apenas el entro a la habitación.

-De la situación en nuestra familia y quiero preguntarte algo ¿Por qué cuando te fuiste te casaste con otra mujer?

-La verdad hijo…- Miles se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama -… Es que las cosas con tu madre no están saliendo como en un principio, nos habíamos distanciado un poco, pero eso no quita el hecho de que la ame mucho y a ti también. Nunca quise abandonarlos, pero una cosa llevo a la otra y pues ya ves…- dio una pausa y respiro profundamente, ante la atenta mirada de su hijo -Pero siempre estuve al pendiente de ustedes, page tu educación, le ayude a tu madre en los gastos y cuando nos enteramos de tu enfermedad… Siempre le brinde todo mi apoyo.

-Pero nosotros no queríamos nada de eso, te queríamos a ti.

-Creo que hablas por muchas personas, además tu ya no me quieres en tu vida, ya me lo dejaste muy en claro- dijo con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

Arnold suspiro -¿Y si yo te dijera que eso no es cierto?- Miles lo miro muy sorprendido -Yo siempre he querido que tu estés en mi vida, siempre quise que volviéramos a ser una familia, pero mi enojo hacia ti me impedía ver eso…

-Hijo…

-Déjame terminar por favor- lo interrumpió –Se que te trate muy mal estos años y por eso te pido perdón.

-Vaya estoy impresionado de que hayas pedido perdón, sobretodo porque nunca lo has hecho ni siquiera cuando eras pequeño.

-Lo que pasa es que alguien muy dulce me dijo que es bueno perdonar a las personas- dijo sonriendo y recordando las palabras de su novia.

-Pues esa persona es muy sabia entonces- su hijo le sonrió y él le devolvió el gesto.

-¿Qué dices si empezamos todo de nuevo?

-Me parece bien- dicho esto Miles se puso de pie y abrazo a su hijo.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Arnold salió del hospital y el médico le ordenara tomar reposo, pero él se oponía a quedarse en una cama sin hacer nada. Por eso se encontraba en la casa de la rubia precisamente en el patio trasero tratando de terminar el telescopio que aun no termina…. Se dio la vuelta para ver que el padre de su novia se acercaba a él con una taza de café.

-Escuche no me pienso ir, tengo que terminar esta noche- dijo suponiendo que le iba a decir que se fuera a su casa como lo había hecho en ocasiones anteriores…

-Te traje un poco de café- contesto entregándole la taza mientras el bebía de la suya, el la acepto con una sonrisa de desconcierto mientras veía lo que le faltaba

-Ya casi termino con el cuerpo ¿Ordeno los espejos?

-Sí, llegaron en la mañana, están en la sala... ¿Crees que terminaras para mañana?

-Debo de, aunque no me vendría mal un poco de ayuda ¿señor puede Gerald venir a su casa?

-El chico Johansse- dijo con una mueca de disgusto que no paso desapercibida para el rubio.

-Se que no es de su agrado, pero realmente lo necesito para terminar esto a tiempo- Bob se quedo callado un par de minutos.

-Llámalo, pero no quiero que este fumando aquí ¿entendido Shortman?

-Completamente señor.

Así pasaron toda la noche trabajando, Gerald llego una hora después de que lo llamaran aun riéndose de la situación… Finalmente para el amanecer y después de unas cuantas peleas de indirectas entre el Reverendo y el moreno el telescopio estaba terminado. Los chicos salieron de ahí y cada uno se fue a su casa para dormir un rato…

Ya en la tarde el rubio se fue a buscar a su mejor amiga y juntos salieron de compras a un exclusivo centro comercial de la ciudad, pasearon por las más diversas y finas joyerías buscando el objeto perfecto…

-Arnold mira esto- dijo Phoebe señalando una gargantilla de diamantes y platino

-Pheebs, ya compre lo que venía a buscar ¿nos podemos ir?- preguntó impaciente, siendo ignorado por su acompañante quien ya había pedido la pieza y se la media.

-Yo te acompañe y te espere, además de quien yo fui quien lo eligió, y no te preocupes le va a encantar, ahora solo espérame unos minutos… ¿Qué tal se me ve?- se volteo hacia él mientras el rubio ponía una cara de disgusto.

-Bien, excelente, ya cómpralo y vámonos.

-No… creo que me queda muy largo- el chico la fulmino con la mirada…- De acuerdo vámonos ya, pero me vas a tener que acompañar de compras un día, y ya sabes cómo soy…

-Sí, lo que tú digas Phoebe, pero ya vámonos- la chica le sonrió y juntos salieron del establecimiento…

**0o0o0o0**

Ya era de noche, por suerte para Helga el cielo era completamente despejado, no tendría ningún problema para ver el cometa Kutake y menos con el telescopio que su novio había hecho para ella, estaban en el balcón, ella sentada viendo como lo armaba y el dando los últimos ajustes a su aparato, termino con una sonrisa de satisfacción y fue por una silla para ponerla cerca del telescopio, luego llevo a Helga hasta ella…

-Gracias, creí que no lo vería- dijo la rubia aun entre sus brazos pegando su nariz a la de él.

-No hay de que- la beso profundamente y luego la ayudo a sentarse- Bueno, es hora, veamos si realmente funciona- ella sonrió y acerco el ojo al objetivo…

-Ahí esta… Ven aquí- lo acerco para que el viera.

-Es Impresionante.

-¿Impresionante? es magnífico- lo quito y volvió a ver, parecía una niña pequeña con juguete nuevo… Un par de horas más tarde estaban abrasados viendo el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas, el se separo de pronto dejándola confundida- ¿Qué tienes Arnold?- pregunto preocupada…

-Helga ¿me amas?- pregunto viéndola directo a los ojos…

-Por supuesto que sí- él se acerco lentamente y se arrodillo frente a ella…

-¿Entonces harías algo por mí?

-Claro, lo que sea.

-¿Aunque la idea sea muy descabellada?- tomo su mano izquierda entre las de él.

-Haría lo que tú me pidieras Arnold…- dijo ella seriamente.

-Helga, cásate conmigo- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras el deslizaba el anillo de diamantes en su índice, la chica se quedo en silencio unos minutos observándolo…- ¿Entonces qué dices?- Como respuesta solo se abalanzó sobre él haciendo que los dos cayeran al piso y lo beso apasionadamente en los labios.

-Por supuesto que quiero ser la señora Shortman- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras lo volvía besar.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Habían pasado dos semanas de locos, todo mundo corriendo de aquí para allá, comprando las cosas, arreglando el vestido, las invitaciones, el pastel, la recepción, los anillos, las pruebas… pero sin duda alguna nada se comparo a cuando le pidió la mano de su hija al Reverendo Pataki, si las miradas mataran seguro el ya estaría muerto… Por suerte su madre se lo tomo más calmada, eso lo alivio un poco, no estaba preparado para lidiar con dos padres neuróticos… Estaba sentado en el sillón de su casa disfrutando del silencio del momento cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, con pesadez se levanto a abrir para encontrarse la cara sonriente de Gerald quien traía en su mano una botella de whisky…

-Creo que necesitas un trago hombre- el rubio le sonrió y lo dejo pasar, ambos fueron a la cocina por un par de vasos y de vuelta a la sala- ¿Por qué tan solo?

-Gracias al cielo mi mamá, Phoebe y Helga están haciendo las últimas pruebas al vestido y aun van a ver lo del pastel… Nunca creí que Pheebs y Hel se llegaran a llevar tan bien… Y mi querido suegro esta checando todos los detalles de la iglesia- le dio un sorbo a su vaso.

-¿Pero tú por hoy ya terminaste?

-No, aun falta la cena familiar, mi papá llega hoy con su esposa e iremos todos a cenar.

-¿Todos?

-Sí, mi mamá, Helga, el Reverendo, Phoebe y tú- el moreno casi se atraganto con lo que estaba tomando.

-No, a mi no me metas, seré tu gran amigo, seré el novio de tu casi hermana pero yo no asisto a ese tipo de cenas…- el rubio se río y se produjo un largo silencio -No puedo creer que te cases mañana.

-Si ya sé, yo tampoco, todo fue muy rápido.

-¿Te estás arrepintiendo?- pregunto Gerald alzando una ceja mientras vertía mas liquido en ambos vasos…

-¡No!… nunca, solo que hay tantas cosas que hacer… Gerald ya tienes los anillos ¿verdad?

-Tranquilo, ya están en mi casa.

-Una cosa menos- dijo con un suspiro cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta nuevamente dejando entrar a tres escandalosas mujeres, el rubio alzó una ceja inquisitivo al ver a su madre, Phoebe y Rhonda entrando a su casa…

-¿Qué hacen los dos ahí sentados con tanto que hacer?- preguntó Phoebe parándolos de los sillones, mientras la otra chica y Stella se iban a la cocina a arreglarse las uñas

-Pero si ya acabamos todo…- repuso infantilmente su mejor amigo.

-Eso es lo que tú crees, ya acabamos con la novia, pero ahora tengo que checar tu traje, espero Gerald que tu ya tengas listo el tuyo.

-Claro preciosa.

-Ya viste Arnold, se un niño bueno como él y vamos a arriba- el rubio le pidió ayuda con la mirada a su amigo.

-¿Oye, y si mejor subimos tu y yo solamente?- pregunto Gerald mientras la atraía hacia él y le besaba el cuello…-Creo que podríamos relajarnos un poco…

-¿Enserio?- ella se pegó mas al cuerpo de su novio y Arnold suspiro aliviado…

-Claro, nena hace cuanto que no nos divertimos en privado…- la beso lascivamente en la boca…

-Buen intento Johanssen, pero tenemos una boda mañana y aun hay que checar a ese chico…- la morena se separo abruptamente de él y empezó a empujar a Arnold escaleras arriba.

-Lo intente… Bueno yo me retiro.

-Gerald, espero que ya esté listo el carro en el que va a llegar Helga… porque si no, esta abstinencia durara más de lo que imaginas…- el moreno salió apresurado y el rubio volteo a ver a su amiga sorprendido por el poder de convencimiento tan grande que tenía…

**0o0o0o0**

Se levantó muy temprano por la mañana, se ducho tranquilamente y salió para vestirse como Phoebe se lo indico la noche anterior… aun tenía varios pendientes como ir a recoger al pianista y a su papá con su esposa… saco el traje italiano azul marino de tres piezas que iba a vestir ese día pero no pudo ponerse más allá de los pantalones y la camisa desabrochada por la maldita corbata y el nudo Windsor que no había aprendido a hacer, guardo el saco el chaleco y la corbata (de un azul más claro al igual que el chaleco) en el porta traje y bajo desesperado, le diría a su papá que lo ayudara seguramente el sabría cómo solucionar su problema, pero para su sorpresa se encontró a Phoebe desayunando cereal y terminando una llamada telefónica por el celular…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Dormí aquí, ya era muy noche cuando pretendía irme y tu mamá me ofreció la habitación en la que me quedo cuando mis padres viajan… ¿Cómo es posible que aun no te hayas terminado de vestir?- preguntó un poco histérica al ver que aun le faltaban varias prendas

-El maldito nudo Phoebe…-

-Ven para acá, lo haré rápido que tengo que ir a arreglar a Helga- con gran maestría la morena anudo la corbata y le arreglo la camisa- Listo solo ponte el chaleco, y el saco hasta que llegues a la iglesia… y por favor péinate…- le revolvió aun más el cabello- Nos vemos en unas cuantas horas…- salió corriendo de ahí mientras recibía otra llamada…

**0o0o0o0**

Estaba nervioso, caminaba de un lado a otro, todos ya estaban ahí, Bob Pataki quien sería el que oficiaría la misa, su madre, su padre, sus amigos, incluso Lila había ido a desearle lo mejor del mundo y se excuso para no quedarse… solo faltaban Phoebe, la novia y Gerald quien era el que conducía el carro… sintió una mano en el hombro y se volteó para sonreírle a su madre… la iglesia era linda, no era donde normalmente el Reverendo predicaba, esta estaba a las afueras de la ciudad era la iglesia donde años antes la madre de Helga se había casado, un Corvette 58 negro convertible, con la capta abajo se estaciono frente a la Iglesia y cada quien tomo sus posiciones…

La marcha nupcial empezó a sonar y entro primero el Reverendo, detrás de él Arnold caminando tomando del brazo a su madre, luego entraron Gerald y Phoebe, el padrino y la dama de honor respectivamente, y en el clímax de la melodía del brazo del señor Shortman, quien amablemente se ofreció a entregarla Helga Pataki hizo su aparición… el rubio se quedo mudo cuando la vio… estaba realmente hermosa, el vestido le quedaba a la perfección, había pertenecido a su madre y Phoebe lo había adaptado para ella, su cabello estaba rizado, suaves caireles caían sobre su espalda y sus azuladas orbes brillaban más que nunca… Bob dio inicio a la ceremonia, durante el transcurso de esta jamás dejaron de verse a los ojos… llegó el momento esperado, Phoebe se paró a un lado de Arnold y le entrego el anillo de oro grecado…

-Yo Arnold Phillip Shortman, te tomo a ti Helga Geraldine Pataki, como mi esposa, y prometo serte fiel, en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud- hizo una pequeña pausa para dar un suspiro- Y en la enfermedad, y amarte todos los días de mi vida…- termino de ponerle el anillo y le dio una sonrisa melancólica, igualmente el moreno le entrego a Helga el anillo para su amigo.

-Yo Helga Geraldine Pataki, te tomo a ti Arnold Phillip Shortman, como mi esposo, y prometo serte fiel, en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y amarte todos los días de mi vida- la última frase la dijo lentamente pero aun así con una sonrisa.

-Lo que Dios ha unido, que no los separe el hombre… yo los declaro marido y mujer… Arnold, puedes besar a la novia…- el recinto irrumpió en aplausos y el rubio tomo con las dos manos la cara de su ahora esposa y la beso profundamente…

_**Notas de la autora:**_

¡Hola a todos! Uf! Hasta que por fin pude actualizar la historia les pido mil disculpas porque sé que me tarde un tro de tiempo en actualizar, pero es que esta semana me pasaron muchas cosas juntas y no fueron cositas muy buenas, un amigo mío dijo que a mí me cayo una maldición esta semana T_T pero espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, la verdad es que no me siento muy bien que digamos pero hice mi esfuerzo para que quedara bien.

Espero que les guste y porfa dejen Reviews.

A + H 4 ever.


	10. sigues aquí

_**Nuestro amor. Parte 10.**_

Helga entro en su habitación. Era de noche y afuera de la casa había una gran tormenta, por lo que pensó que era un buen momento para escribir algo en su diario. Tomó el pequeño libro que se encontraba en su mesita de noche, dio un pequeño suspiro y comenzó a escribir en la hoja de papel.

_Este día ha sido uno de los más largos de mi vida ¿La razón? Solo hay una el hombre que amo. Hoy se cumplen tres años de su muerte y su recuerdo sigue tan vivo en mi memoria como la primera vez que le dije que lo amaba en aquel muelle. El me dio tantas alegría y tantas cosas buenas que no dudo que este en un hermoso lugar en este momento._

_Aun recuerdo el día de nuestra boda, todas esas emociones y alegrías que viví en ese día. Aun no se me olvida mi expresión cuando él me dijo 'Felicidades mi amor, cumpliste tu meta numero 1' Me sentí tan feliz en ese momento, es por eso que siempre me encargo de mantener vivo su recuerdo en mi mente._

_Duramos cuatro años en nuestro matrimonio en los que Arnold se encargo de hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo, de esos cuatro años salieron muchos beneficios para los dos, entre ellos nuestros hijos; tres maravillosas criaturas de Dios como el solía llamarlos. Es gracioso como él podía llamarlos así, ya que él era un no creyente en nuestro señor. Pero lo hacía. Las mayor es muy parecida a el tanto en lo físico como en la personalidad, el del medio se parece a mí en lo físico pero su personalidad es la de él y la menor con ella me da más nostalgia porque es la que más se parece a él y es la única que él no pudo conocer de los tres, ya que el partió un mes antes de yo dar a luz._

Helga dio un suspiro y miro la foto que estaba en el buro de sus hijos y ella la última navidad y no pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla. Dio un suspiro y volvió a su escritura.

_La muerte de Arnold también la recuerdo a la perfección. Ese fue un día muy triste tanto para mis hijos como para mi, también recuerdo que yo fui la más afectada ya que tarde varios meses en reponerme. Aunque aun no me repongo del todo porque esa herida aun sigue ahí. El antes de morir me dijo que la vida sigue y que yo tengo que seguir viviendo, pero por alguna razón no puedo._

_Pero no todo es tristeza en mi vida, ya que tengo una razón para vivir y no dejarme vencer tan fácil con este dolor que me dejo su partida. Y son nuestros hijos, el tesoro que Arnold me dejo para recordarlo siempre, aunque a veces me hacen enojar no dejo de dar gracias a Dios por habérmelos dado._

_Aun recuerdo la reacción de Arnold cuando le dije que estaba embarazada de nuestra primera hija._

_**Flash back**_

Arnold y Helga se encontraba en un cuarto de hotel era su Luna de Miel. Arnold no dejaba de observarla la amaba tanto, mientras que Helga tenia la mirada perdida.

-¿En qué piensas?- pregunto el sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Helga se dio la vuelta en la cama para mirar el techo. Suspiro –En nuestra nueva vida- contesto sin mirarlo.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-Claro que no, es solo que nos casamos demasiado jóvenes- dijo sin pensarlo.

-Eso quiere decir que te arrepientes de casarte conmigo- dijo en un tono un tanto desilusionado.

-¡Claro que no!- exclamo dándose la vuelta para mirarlo de frente –Nunca me arrepentiría de hacer algo contigo y lo sabes.

-Lo sé, sé que no puedes vivir sin mi- dijo en un tono arrogante, ganándose un golpe en el hombro por parte de ella.

-Eres un tonto, pero tienes razón, no puedo vivir sin ti- el sonrió de lado por esa respuesta.

-Entonces ¿Qué harás cuando me muera?- pregunto en tono de broma.

Helga volvió su vista al techo –Pues… Me voy contigo –Aclaro seriamente.

-No quiero que hagas eso- respondió el en el mismo tono –Quiero que vivas tu vida y que seas feliz aunque no sea conmigo.

Helga pareció pensarlo un poco –Esta bien, lo hare solo por una cosa.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

-Por…- tomo la mano de él y la coloco en su vientre –Por nuestro hijo.

-¿Nuestro qué?- pregunto incrédulo.

-Nuestro hijo, Arnold estoy embarazada ¡Vamos a ser padres!- exclamo con mucha emoción. Pero el no respondió nada ante lo dicho por ella -¿Arnold?- dijo dándole ligeros golpecitos en el brazo -¿Qué te sucede? Lo sabia tu no ibas a querer al bebe.

Arnold sacudió su cabeza varias veces –No digas eso, mi amor ¿Cómo no voy a querer al bebe? Digo es mío ¿Verdad?

-Tonto sabes que sí.

-Entonces claro que lo quiero- Arnold tomo a Helga de la cintura y la atrajo hasta él para darle un apasionado beso –Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

_**Fin flash back**_

_Luego de eso Arnold decidió ir a la universidad para sacar a nuestra familia adelante, y lo necesitábamos después de todo con un niño en la casa se harían más gastos. El siempre me decía que yo había cambiado su vida y tenía razón pero el también cambio la mía en muchos aspectos. Ya que no soy esa chica tímida y sin gracia de la preparatoria, ahora soy más fuerte y me defiendo sola, todo gracias a él. _

_Le debo tanto a ese gran hombre que algunas veces pienso que mientras estaba vivo no le di todo el amor que merecía y que necesitaba, pero luego que veo a los chicos y recuerdo nuestra vida juntos deshecho esos pensamientos y pienso que le di lo más importante; todo mi amor._

La puerta de la habitación se abrió sacando a Helga de sus pensamientos y de su escritura.

-Mami Phillip me está molestando otra vez…- dijo una niña de unos tres años de pelo rubio y ojos verdes -Mami ¿Por qué estas llorando?

Helga se seco las lagrimas con rapidez –No estoy llorando corazón, dile a tu hermano que deje de molestarte o yo iré por él.

-Pero fue ella la que empezó- se quejo un niño desde el umbral de la puerta, era más alto que la niña de pelo rubio oscuro y ojos azules.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- exclamo Stella en su defensa.

-Ya es suficiente niños- dijo Helga ganando la atención de sus dos hijos –Mejor vayan a jugar y sin pelear.

-Si mami- respondieron los dos niños algo molestos y salieron de la habitación de su madre.

Helga dio un suspiro y miro a la mayor de sus hijos parada en la puerta –Hola cariño.

-Hola mamá, esos dos peleando otra vez- entro a la habitación y se sentó junto a su madre.

-Como siempre.

-¿Estabas escribiendo sobre papá?- pregunto al ver el diario abierto encima de la mesita de noche.

-Sí, solo desahogándome como siempre- volvió su vista al librito y luego a su hija, con la que Arnold pudo convivir más al ser la mayor.

-¿Mami eso no te pone triste?- pregunto preocupada.

-No, me gusta escribir sobre él, porque así puedo recordarlo- dijo acariciando el cabello de su hija.

-¿Cómo era el mami? Es que no recuerdo mucho de él- pregunto apenada.

-Helga rió levemente –Un gran hombre y nos quería mucho.

La pequeña se levanto de la cama y corrió hasta la ventana –El está ahí- dijo señalando al cielo.

Helga se levanto y tomo a su hija en brazos –Si, mi amor, papi esta allá cuidándonos- Helga sin poder evitarlo sonrió.

-¡Mamá!- se escucho una queda proveniente de la habitación de al lado.

-Una pelea otra vez- dijo Hilda bajando de los brazos de su madre y saliendo de la habitación.

-_Arnold_- susurro Helga aun sonriendo para luego ver que paso ahora con sus hijos.

_**Fin**_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

¡Hola a todos! Bueno aquí me tienen con el final de esta historia que se ha convertido en una de mis favoritas que he escrito por dos razones. Me gusto lo del mundo paralelo en el que puse a los personajes y porque este capítulo y parte de la historia está basada en mi vida, pero también algunas partes fueron inspiradas en la película '_A walk to remember_' como muchos se dieron cuenta. Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos reviews de verdad se los agradezco y perdonen porque el capitulo me salió corto pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir jeje. Esta historia está dedicada a mi querida Big Sister **HikaruChiba** a mi amigo **Jose-Ramiro** de DeviantArt y a mi amiga **KasuKAPL **también de DA y todos los que me leen muchas gracias ^^

Porfa dejen reviews.

A + H 4 ever.


End file.
